Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Meeting with Destiny
by Disneyguy23
Summary: Gadget discovers an ancestral legacy she's bound to uphold...but will she be the same at her missions' end? The Rangers determine to help her through, no matter what it takes. Complete, please review!
1. Chapter 1: History and Things to Come

**Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers**

**Meeting With Destiny: A Novel**

Welcome to one of the most intriguing worlds of the Disney universe. Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack and Gadget Hackwrench captured the hearts of millions of children as they fought an unceasing battle against the forces of evil, whether human or otherwise. Now, the history and destiny of one of their number will be startlingly revealed, and when this mission is over…she may never be the same. This story crosses Disney into the brilliant _Redwall_ universe of Brian Jacques. I don't own the characters from either one (they are the property of Walt Disney Pictures and Brian Jacques, respectively), and am not profiting in any way by their use, and do not wish to. I'm just a poor college student, having some fun with old favorites.

Prologue: History and Things to Come 

_Late autumn, Mossflower Country, Britain, 150 AD_

_Sunlight is a glorious thing,_ Abbot Dandron thought. The early morning rays shone brilliantly over the parapets of Redwall Abbey, painting the red sandstone a mellow, dusky rose.  
The Abbot walked from the Abbey pond, where he had been sitting, back into the main building. The comfortable surroundings of the meeting hall Cavern Hole greeted his senses like an old friend, and he sat down in the large chair there, which was the seat of the Abbot or Abbess who ruled Redwall. He gazed up at a bright, colorful tapestry which adorned one of the thick, sturdy walls. The cheerful eyes of Martin the Warrior, co-founder of Redwall, stared back down at him. Countless seasons ago, before recorded Abbey time, Martin and the Abbess Germaine had traveled to Mossflower Wood from the ancient abbey of Loamhedge, bringing with them their entire community, in order to escape a plague of drastic proportions which was destroying that country. Martin had wielded his great sword, which hung beside the tapestry, to defeat Verdauga, a wildcat lord who dominated Mossflower and all it's inhabitants. With this conflict ended, construction had begun on the massive, red sandstone walls of what would become Redwall. Since that time, the Abbey had stood as both shelter and fortress for those who sought refuge and stood against evil.

Dandron half-dozed lazily in the Abbot's chair, his paws folded into the deep sleeves of his habit. Seemingly dreaming, he spoke to the tapestry.

"Such peace we have. It will never end, I hope."

A voice answered softly.

"Aye, it will end, my friend, for a time. But when that time comes, a descendant of mine will come to fight the evil which will invade Redwall. She will be a mistress of knowledge, masterful in the ways of machines and weapons, scientist, yet warrior in her own way. Guard my sword well! For she will have great need of it. Leave word to your descendants, tell them to be ready, and despair not. For in time of great darkness, the flaxen-haired warriormaid will come."

"Zurr h'Abbot?"

Dandron jerked awake, startled. Gurvel, the molecook, looked at him curiously.

"You'm were talkin' to ee taperstry, zurr h'Abbot. Did Marthen speak to ee, just naow?"

The Abbot smiled.

"Perhaps, Gurvel. Perhaps. I will have to think on that."  
"Ho urr, think ont quick loik, zurr. Brekkist'll be gone afore ee gets there if you'm doan't, burr aye!"

Dandron looked back at the tapestry. Martin's eyes seemed to twinkle at him, conspiratorially.

"Lead on, Gurvel, lead on. Some meadowcream and blackcurrant oatcakes do sound good about now."

Late autumn, New York City, 1970 A.D.

"Arr, she's a fine bonny lass, mate, sure she is!"  
A hefty mouse stood looking down into a pink-trimmed, lacy cradle. A pair of soft, blue eyes stared back up at him, curiosity very evident in them, as they took in his trench coat, blue sweater, and aviator's cap.

"That she is, Monterey, thank ye. Already she shows my wonder for mechanical things. She took apart her rattle yesterday."  
Monterey Jack slapped his friend on the back, laughing.

"Harr harr, Geegaw, you've got a rare little lady here. You be sure an' take care of her now."  
"I will, Monty. When will you visit again, old friend?"

The bigger mouse shrugged noncommittally.

"You know me, mate. I'll shift along to one adventure or another, and then one day, you'll see me strollin' up the 'ol dock off of some freighter, chasin' the nearest cheese wheel."

Geegaw Hackwrench grinned.

"Oh yes, you and your cheese. Annette has a pack ready for you to take with you when you leave. A fine old Brie I got in return for some work last week, we thought you'd enjoy it."

"Yep, you knows me pretty well, bucko! I 'ppreciate it."  
Annette, Geegaw's wife, poked her head around the corner.

"If you two are done fussing over my Gabriella, dinner's ready."  
"Comin', Annie love! Come on, pally, afore she skins us alive."

Monterey Jack ruffled the baby's hair affectionately, and then walked toward the kitchen.

Geegaw stayed behind a moment, smiling down at his daughter. He chuckled as he took in the remains of the toy she had disassembled.

"Gabriella to her, maybe…but always Gadget to me, darlin'."

Years passed, and the little golden haired, blue-eyed tyke grew into a lovely young mouse, possessed both of her mother's beauty, and a double helping of her father's keen, engineer's mind. She was a source of constant comfort to Geegaw as she matured, becoming so much like her mother, who died not long after Monterey Jack's visit. Gadget (the nickname had stuck, no one except Geegaw remembering the name Gabriella) grew up a daddy's girl, her prodigious intellect growing even more under her father's tutelage.

Unable to bear the pain of his wife's death, Geegaw Hackwrench loaded his possessions, and his daughter, onto the one thing he owned that was like a home: his plane, affectionately dubbed the "Screaming Eagle". The young mousemaid's formative years were spent traveling the globe, and in the process, becoming a student of history, emerging technology, and foreign cultures. Geegaw swore the girl was becoming a walking encyclopedia. But one thing that she did not possess any knowledge about, was her origins…her genealogy. As she grew older, it happened just as Geegaw feared. One afternoon, shortly after her thirteenth birthday, they were flying low over the Pacific, heading towards the Hawaiian Isles to refuel.

"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Gadget?"

"Tell me about Mom."

Geegaw sighed.

"Now why would you want to ruin a perfectly nice afternoon by bringing that up, my dear?"

The sky-blue eyes rolled heavenward.

"Well, Daddy, once a girl gets to be a certain age, she starts to wonder about things, you know?"

"I thought we had a conversation about the birds and bees already?"

A deep blush reached the tip of hear ears.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, Gadget, sorry. I know you wonder about your mother. It just…hurts to talk about her. I've…never really gotten over it."

She fell silent.

"It's okay, Daddy. I guess I can understand that."

She looked off into the blue.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about, a weird dream I've been having."

"Hmmm?"

She sat back in the copilot's seat, closing her eyes, trying to remember every detail.

"It always starts out very misty, like I'm in a bank of fog. But then, this mouse comes out of the mist. He looks like some kind of ancient warrior, dressed all in shining, silver armor, and carrying a beautiful sword…"

Geegaw snapped to attention, his former aloofness forgotten. He reached for Gadget's arm.

"Did he speak to you?"

She shook her head.

"No, he never did, just stood there looking at me with these kind, gray eyes…Daddy, what's wrong?"

The older mouse had slumped back in his seat, eyes drawn shut.

"Our ancestry is catching up with us," he whispered.

"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sure it's just a fantasy your mind's come up with, to get itself out of all those technical journals you shovel into it."

She grinned, and then looked thoughtful.

"Correction, he did say something once. Just one word, whispered…Redwall. Is that a place?"

His breath caught in his throat. And for the first time in his life, Geegaw lied to his daughter.

"N-no, dear. No place that I've ever heard of. Probably just your imagination."

Seemingly satisfied, she sat back in her chair. Pulling the ever present goggles from her head onto her eyes to shade them, she soon drifted off to sleep. Geegaw shook his head, becoming angry with himself.

"I should have told her the truth," he said softly. "I just can't bear to lose her too."

Time passed, as it tends to do, and Gadget grew into a strong, capable young mouse. Geegaw thought much about the events of that one day, and as a safeguard against his own demise, wrote all that he knew of 'the secret' in a journal, which he hid in a secret compartment in the Eagle's cargo bay. His knowledge of the Hackwrench family's legacy would pass to Gadget in time.

Unfortunately, Geegaw himself was not to impart that information. After subjecting the Eagle to one crash too many, he perished in the last one. Gadget escaped with her life, but was marooned in the Arctic, where the plane had touched down. She had lived a life of solitude, grieving for her father, and then putting her keen mind to the business of survival. The Eagle was soon cannibalized into a home of sorts, with a living space and workshop carved out inside the shattered fuselage. She loved inventing, and indulged in it as often as possible, her mechanical genius showing with every touch of her tools. And so she lived, until Monterey Jack found her.

Overjoyed at seeing her 'favorite uncle' again, Gadget had been intrigued by his offer. He and a pair of young chipmunks were forming an organization, one dedicated to fighting crime at all of it's levels. But they needed someone who could provide the equipment, the material which would make this war on wrongdoing possible. It would give her inventing skills a chance to show their full potential. After a few moments consideration, she had offered Monterey her handshake on it, and became the final addition.

To the Rescue Rangers.

Gathering her tools and possessions, Gadget tearfully left the remains of the Eagle behind, travelling with Monty to New York, where Ranger Headquarters would be set up. The boys had picked a wonderfully strategic location, a large tree in the middle of Central Park. As she gazed around it's branches and hollows, the gears in her brain started turning. Drawing up blueprints as she went, and enlisting everyone's help, the Rangers' home was ready in a matter of weeks.

And so the crusade against crime began. The Rangers were enormously successful, garnering both fame and respect.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Destiny

**Chapter I: Dreams of Destiny**

New York City, Rescue Ranger Headquarters, November, 1989

"Croikey! Oi've nevah seen Fat Cat get so many thugs together. Almost made it a challenge, eh mates?"

Monterey Jack bragged as he swaggered into HQ, the others in tow. Chip and Dale dragged along, bruised and battered from the confrontation. Gadget entered last, and wasn't in much better shape, dragging a broken plunger-harpoon gun behind her. She collapsed into a teacup armchair at the kitchen counter, reaching up to slide her goggles off.

"Golly, I could use something to eat and about a two day nap! We haven't seen that kind of action in a while."

At her mention of needing something, both Chip and Dale sprang into action, the light of a different kind of battle coming into their eyes. The two boys' affection for Gadget was no secret. She endured their advances stoically, trying to maintain the façade of the absent-minded inventor. But underneath it all, she had to admit…Chip was just what she would look for

in a companion, and when he was around, she often had to concentrate extra hard to focus on her work. Not that she ever let on, of course. She was simply too modest and shy.

Chip and Dale began swarming through the kitchen, one raiding the refrigerator, the other heating up the stove.

"I'll whip up the best lunch the Rangers have ever seen!" Chip declared, "I've been practicing for just such an occasion!"  
"Zowie, you mean practiced all that much since yesterday, when you said you'd burn a salad?" Dale asked sarcastically.

The expected high-pitched argument ensued, and in the middle, Gadget got up, and made to exit the room. She leaned down close to Monty's ear.

"I think I'll just go to bed," she whispered. "Let me know how it comes out."

"You bet, luv."

Gadget wearily climbed the stairs to her bedroom, the first on the left. Once inside, she washed up from a nutshell pitcher, and changed from her crumpled and dirty coveralls into a simple flannel nightdress, before almost falling into bed. In mere moments, the sound of soft, steady breathing could be heard throughout the room as her sleep deepened, into the realm of dreams.

Images flashed to life, and passed by just as quickly. A pale shadow that was all she could remember of her mother…flying the 'Eagle with her father…the great crash…the months spent trying to piece her life back together…it all rushed past. But suddenly, all the images became still, and seemed to surrender to an impenetrable, cloudy mist. In her mind's eye, Gadget struggled to see through it.

A light burst through the fog, and she mentally gasped as her childhood dream was manifested again. A tall, handsome and ruggedly built mouse stepped from the murky depths, clad in bright armor, and bearing a sword the likes of which she had never seen. He raised it toward her, and for the first time, he spoke.

'Gabriella Hackwrench!'

The sound of her real name startled her.

'The time has come, my beautiful girl.'

"The time for what!" she cried, trying to understand.

The warriormouse placed the point of his sword down, appearing to lean on it as he spoke.

'Great evil comes to the land of your ancestors. Your destiny awaits…to take up my sword and defeat the enemy.'

"Take up your sword?"

'It is the destiny of all of our family, young one. In my time, I was called Martin the Warrior, Champion of Redwall Abbey. Thousands of seasons have passed since I wielded the sword in it's defense, but there has always been one of our family to take it up, when danger was nigh. Now is your time. Search your father's belongings…the journal marked 'M' will tell you all. Sleep now, and then heed my words.'

A while later, she awoke and sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. She leaped from under the covers, and went tearing through the Rangers' living room, toward her workshop.

"Gadget luv? Wot's wrong?" Monterey Jack asked, concerned as she ran past him.

"Nothing, Monty, but maybe everything!"

"Croikey, now that tells me a lot."

Sliding into her workshop, Gadget began tearing through boxes which had been long unopened…her father's effects, that she had brought from the 'Eagle. In the next to last one, she found it.

A large, red, leather-bound book, marked only, 'M'.

She walked back into the living room, and sat heavily down on the sofa, the book in her lap. Chip and Dale sat down on either side of her, looking somewhat disturbed at her behavior.

"What's that, Gadget?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, you gonna read us a story?" Dale said.

She chuckled at her red-nosed friend's antics.

"I'll be reading it for the first time, too, Dale. I had a dream a while ago…one of my ancestors told me to look for this book."

Monterey Jack walked over and looked down at the old tome she held. He frowned.

"I know the book, lass. Your dad didn't want you to be burdened with this."

"But Monty…what if I'm supposed to be? I have to know what this is all about."

She opened the brass clips which held the book together, and began to read aloud.

"From the writings of Craklyn Squirrel, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country."

"That's on the English coast, isn't it?" Chip asked.

"Shhh! Don't interrupt the story!" Dale chided.

Gadget continued.

"On this day, in the Autumn of Silver Leaves, Redwall has named a new Abbey Champion. Gealtach Hackerrange, formerly the Abbey builder and engineer, has been visited by Martin the Warrior, his ancestor, and appointed this task. The famed sword of the Warrior was presented to him by Abbess Tansy, at noontide of this day. He is most suited to the job, in my humble opinion. Even his last name, Hackerrange, is the Mossflowrian word which means 'one who invents'."  
"Hackerrange…Hackwrench!" Chip said in surprise.

Gadget proceeded to read the rest of the narrative from that day, which gave a short history on Martin the Warrior, and Redwall itself. She then flipped through the rest of the book, and made a soft sound of grief in her throat when she saw the inscription at the end.

'To my dearest daughter. I have kept your legacy from you, out of fear for your well being. I was wrong to do so. Forgive an old mouse's apprehension, and go when you are needed. And believe me child, you will be needed, I have seen it. Good fortune fly with you, Gadget, love. I'm proud of you. Daddy.'

Teardrops began to fall from her eyes onto the pages. Chip put his arm around her, and Gadget leaned against him as she cried. For once Dale didn't argue. He was just worried for his friend.

After a few minutes, she sat up, and dried her eyes on the handkerchief Chip offered.

"Sorry, guys. Golly, I didn't mean to make a fool of myself that way."

"You didn't, luv. Everybody's got feelin's," Monty said.

She smiled.

"Well, maybe I was just supposed to find the book and be ready."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who d'you think that is? Kinda late for visitors," Dale said, puzzled.

Chip walked to the door, and opened it.

Outside stood three mice, in monasterial habits. The first was very old, and she held out her hands in greeting.

"My apologies, friend, for intruding at this late hour. Is this the place where I may find the Rescue Rangers?"

"Yes ma'am," Chip replied, opening the door wide. "Come in, can we help you?"

The three came in and sat in the proffered chairs. The elder spoke first.

"My name is Brantalis, Abbess of Redwall."

A tinkle of shattering glass was heard as Gadget dropped the cup that she was holding.

The Abbess looked up, and seemed to notice Gadget for the first time. The old mouse rose and walked to the inventor's chair.

"The blood-kin of Martin," she said breathlessly. "I would know such a one anywhere."

She turned to the rest of the Rangers.

"I had come to ask your help in finding our Abbey Warrior's descendant, but it seems my task has been done for me by coming here!"

Gadget bowed her head respectfully.

"I already knew that someone would be coming, Mother Abbess," she said, with polite propriety. "Martin said the time had come."

Brantalis gasped.

"Then you have spoken with him!"  
"Yes, I have. And read of him," she said, gesturing toward the Recorder's journal.

The Abbess picked it up.

"Very old," she said, "and missing from our gatehouse archive for many seasons. Only appropriate that it should be found here, counseling Martin's heir."

Gadget hesitated, and then asked the question that had been burning in her mind.

"Just what is expected of me, Abbess?"

"The Abbey Champion is needed, young lady. To lead and defend Redwall in the coming time. Great evil is at work in our home country, which if unchecked, could infect the entire world. Only the heir of Martin can fight it."

"Fight?" Gadget gulped.

Brantalis sighed.

"I can sense your apprehension," she said. "And I would not ask you to come if there was any other way. But Martin's line has always been there to defend the right."  
Gadget's eyes narrowed, and became determined.

"Which is just what the Rescue Rangers are all about," she said. "I'll go."

"Are you sure, Gadget?" Chip asked.

"I'm sure. Darn sure. And I better start packing before I change my mind."

"Come on, pallies, let's start preppin' the Rangerwing and packin' our own bags!"

Both Gadget and the Abbess turned in surprise.

"Your own bags?"  
"We're coming with you, Gadget. No questions asked, and no arguments. You may be Martin the Warrior's kin, but you're also a Rescue Ranger. And Rescue Rangers don't desert each other, or their friends."

Grinning, she grabbed Chip and Dale and hugged them both.  
"One could not ask for better friends," Brantalis said. "Martin's companions would not desert him, either. You are blessed, Gadget."

Sneaking a glance at Chip, her blue eyes glowing, Gadget smiled.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3: Homeplace of Ancestors

**Chapter II: Homeplace of Ancestors**

The next morning dawned dark and stormy, and held a sense of foreboding. Chip and Dale were packing whatever equipment the Rangers might need, Monterey was putting together provisions for the trip across the Pond, and Gadget was on the tree's landing pad with a clipboard, going over the Rangerwing with a fine-tooth comb. Brilliant she might be, but even she knew that sometimes, her inventions threw a few springs loose. A mole, which had traveled from Redwall with Abbess Brantalis, stood alongside her, admiring the plane.

"Burr, 'tis a gurt 'uge burdbeast, marm. We'm molers loikes to stay on ee ground, wennever it be possible tho, hoo arr!"

Much to the surprise of all, Gadget had picked up the rustic mole dialect rather quickly, and had little trouble understanding the humble creature. She had even begun to be able to speak it a bit, and addressed the good animal, whose name was given as Foremole, in it.

"Aye, 'tis indeed a gurt 'un, Foremoler! Et tooken us'ns a month to build, cause parts bain't as plenteeful as they'm use ter be naow, burr aye!"

Foremole bowed his velvety head in respect.

"You'm speaks loik a gennelbeast, that be fer sure, marm!"

Chip stepped outside, the collar of his bomber jacket pulled up around his neck to ward off the chill. He heard the last of the conversation, and had to smile. A fast learner, his girl was.

His girl?

'Since when did I start thinking like that all the time?' he asked himself.

Sure, he'd fought Dale for Gadget's affections ever since the Rangers organized, but this was the first time he'd ever mentally laid claim.

Gadget realized he was standing nearby after a moment, and met his gaze. Blushing, she cast her eyes downward, continuing her conversation with Foremole. And for the first time, Chip actually had to wonder.

'Does she feel the same way I do, but she's just too shy to admit it?'

Foremole looked over at the chipmunk, and turned back to Gadget, a sly look on his face.

"Ho urr, you'm gotten ee gurt h'admirer, mizzy. Oi think oi'll step back inside, an' give ee young 'uns a bit 'o proivacy naow, sez oi."

"But Foremole, wait, you don't have to…"

It was too late however, as the good mole was already ambling back toward the door. He passed Chip, and gave him a conspiratorial wink.  
"Get ee t' work naow, youngun."

"Yes sir," he whispered back, nervously.

Gadget buried herself to the waist in the plane's workings, trying to appear nonchalant. Chip walked over, and leaned against the fuselage.

"Everything shipshape, Captain?" he asked with a grin.

She pulled herself out of the engine compartment to respond. Gadget had managed to get covered liberally in engine grease, and stray strands of hair fell across her face…but Chip was dazzled as always.

"Everything looks good. It should work with no problems!"

In spite of being lovestruck, Chip winced at the familiar, havoc-producing phrase. She noticed, and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry, I'm trying to work on not saying that."  
"Thanks."

She scuffed the dirt on the landing pad with her foot, absently.

"So…was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Chip opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, he looked up.

"Gadget, I…"  
"Yes, Chip?"

He took off his hat and leaned back against the plane.  
"Geez, this is harder than I thought…"

Instinctively, she knew what was troubling him. He was lovesick, and it was written all over his face.

She managed to smile.

"I've known all along, you know."

He looked back around at her with wide eyes.

"You've known that I…you know."

"Golly, Chip, it wasn't hard to figure out. I guess I just sort of played the eccentric inventor, 'cause that was the easiest way to…to…"

"Stay safe?" he asked, softly.

She nodded.

"After Dad died, it was so hard to get over it, so hard to go on, that I didn't want to take the chance of…loving anyone again."

Chip put his paw on hers.

"Do you think you might be able to try now…for me?"

Gadget blushed all the way to the tips of her ears. But then she smiled. She wrapped her tail around Chip, and drew herself up a little closer.

"I think I'd like to try."

She wasn't exactly sure when the kiss happened, but when she pulled back from it, Chip's eyes looked like a cannon shell had exploded next to his ear.

"You don't know how long I've dreamed about that happening."

She grinned.

"Oh, I think I can take a pretty close guess."

Dale stuck his head out the door.  
"Hey guys, are you all packed? I…"

He looked suspiciously at Gadget, who was still leaning into Chip's arms, and then at his friend.

"Umm…did I miss somethin'?"

Chip grinned, and winked at Gadget.

"Not a thing, pal. Not a thing!"

Inside, watching from a window, Foremole and Monterey Jack shook paws.

"Hurr hurr, you'm a wise guddbeast, Monneray. They'm 'll be all starry-eyed fer naow on. Till they'm ties ther knot, that h'is, hurr hurr."

"Roight, mate, we've done our bit 'o match makin', now let's us get down to the main issue at hand."  
"Wot be that, zurr?"

"Lunch!"

Lunch was served on a platform room that had built in the highest boughs of the tree, a place where the Rangers usually went for privacy, or to act as lookouts. Today though, the mood was jolly, the Redwallers (as they called themselves) conversing with the Rangers in a spirit of good fellowship. Foremole stood to his full, though small stature.

"Hurr, oi perposes ee toast, to ee new Abbey Champion. May she 'ave gudd 'ealth, ho urr!"

Gadget turned red at the applause from the Abbey dwellers.

"Please…please," she begged modestly, "Golly, I'm not even there yet! And I'm still wondering about this whole Champion business, what I'm supposed to do and all."

Abbess Brantalis made a calming gesture.

"I will explain the situation that has brought us to your door, warriormaid," she said, unaware of Gadget's cringe at the term.

"For many seasons now, we at Redwall have been aware of a silent but deadly menace that has been moving upon the shores of Mossflower. Corsair rats, our old enemies, have been massing in camps and ships near the coast.

Several attempts have been made by Lord Strongblade to locate and eradicate them, but…"  
"Lord Strongblade?" Chip asked, politely interrupting.

"Yes," Brantalis continued, "Strongblade, Badger Lord of the mountain fortress Salamandastron. He commands the army known as the Long Patrol, a force of fighting hares twenty regiments strong. Strongblade has been taken ill of late, and the corsairs have taken advantage of his plight. Without a badger to lead the Patrol, they are forced to remain at Salamandastron. The rats do not fear Redwall, as they know that no Abbey Warrior has been named in nearly six centuries. Their forces are massing to attack, perhaps a week's travel north of Redwall. Perhaps less, if they have troop transportation. This brings us to you, Gadget Hackwrench. We have searched these many seasons, and finally have discovered you, the only living descendant of Martin the Warrior."  
"I have a twin sister who lives in Hawaii," Gadget said, tentatively.

Brantalis made a disgusted sound.

"She was found, and deemed…unworthy. As the Warrior's descendant, it falls to you to uphold his legacy. To do so, you must return to Redwall, the birthplace of your family, and take up the Sword of Martin against the invading force. With an Abbey Warrior ensconced within our walls, the vermin will not be nearly as strong, nor organized."

Gadget looked torn.

"We have a major problem."

"Yes?"  
"It's a personal code, and a Ranger ethic. We don't kill."

Brantalis sat back, and considered her. She recalled Martin's words from so long ago.

'A warrior in her own way.'

"This is good. Purity of heart is the core of the Warrior of Redwall. Martin seldom slew a foe in battle. Basically, in this day and time, the Abbey Warrior would be a tactician, a leader. The sword is the symbol of the Champion's authority, and it frightens vermin something fierce! Martin himself used it only as a last resort, in defense of himself and his friends."

The other Rangers looked relieved. But Gadget still had doubts.

"How can I lead? I've never even held a weapon before, except the ones I've built!"

The Abbess smiled.

"Martin will point the way. If the sword seems to act of it's own volition, then allow it! But above all, believe in yourself, and your ability to accomplish the task."

Still nervous, and still terrified, Gadget conceded.

"We'll leave at first light tomorrow," she said. "I need a good day in the workshop to take my mind off all this."

The impromptu meeting broke up around an hour later, all the creatures going about their various task. Later on, Chip roamed Ranger Headquarters, looking for Gadget.

Sounds of hammering came from her workshop. Chip stepped inside, and leaned against the doorjamb, watching as she took out her frustrations on a defective invention. Aiming for a loose bolt, her hammer missed, and landed on her thumb. Chip could have sworn that the air in the workshop turned blue.

"We'll you've broken the warrior's language barrier, at least," he said, trying not to laugh.

Spinning around, and nearly dropping the hammer on her foot in the process, Gadget saw Chip, and turned nine shades of crimson.

"Uhhh, golly, sorry Chip. Guess it's Dad coming out in me."

He chuckled, and walked into the room. Helping Gadget pick up stray tools and equipment, he stared at her for a moment. She noticed.

"What is it?"  
"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Chip, if I blush any more today, my face is going to stay red!" she said, but she glowed from the compliment. She sat down on the floor, and leaned back against the workbench. Chip sat down beside her, and slowly put his arm around her. He was pleasantly surprised when she leaned over, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You ever think about having a family, Chip?"

He thought.

"A lot of times. Most of the time, I was thinking about building one with you," he said honestly.

She smiled.

"You wanna know a little secret? I was thinking the same things about you."

Chip Maplewood was nearly at a loss for words.

"All this time, and we were both just too embarrassed to get it out in the open," he said with a grin.

She nodded.

"So when does the whirlwind courtship start? At least that's the way you and Dale have always gone about it," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I figure it's already started," Chip replied. He leaned down, and kissed her. A few minutes later, a cough at the door ended the embrace.

"Well, pallies, looks like I lost me bet with Foremole. He said you two'd be all starry-eyed over one another before this whole business was over."

"Um, Monty, hi! We were just.."  
"I know wot you were doin', Chipper," the big mouse chuckled. "twas only a matter of time, I knew. Dale won't be too 'appy, an' neither will Tammy, but they'll get over it."  
The thought of the teenage squirrel who held him in such romantic regard made Chip shudder.

"Well, at least we'll only have to deal with one of them this trip."  
Gadget suddenly got up and started puttering around with various tools, cleaning where there was no dirt, and basically avoiding the conversation.

Chip caught on right away.  
"I said we only have to deal with one of them, right Gadget?"  
She turned around.

"Well, technically…both. Tammy insisted on coming when I told her about it."

Chip pulled his fedora low over his eyes, and groaned. But then he brightened, and slipped his arm around Gadget's waist.

"Well, even then, as long as you're there, things will be a lot brighter on the horizon," he said.

Monterey Jack walked out the door and left the two new lovebirds alone.

"Oosh, they're getting a little mushy even fer me!"

That night at dinner, Gadget shook off years of propriety and flirted relentlessly with Chip. Dale noticed, and looked questioningly at Monterey Jack. The big mouse nodded. Dale gritted his teeth, on the verge of an angry outburst…but then he calmed, realizing it was a good match for his friend. There were other girls out there. Maybe even ones who liked comic books!

He was soon laughing along with his friends at a joke Foremole was trying to tell in his burring dialect. Monterey chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"That's the way, Dale me lad," he whispered. "I knew you'd see it the roight way."  
"I gotta admit, its harder than I thought it would be, seein' them sittin' there…but I'm tryin'."

The merriment went on until rather late that night, until finally, Gadget stood up.

"Golly, it's getting late! Well everybody, I guess we'd better get to bed, we've got a long flight tomorrow." She hugged Monty and Dale, and then Chip. She pushed his fedora back a little, so she could see his eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, a little more breathlessly than she would have liked. Chip was standing up a little taller, a little prouder than he usually did. He'd accomplished both of his goals in life. To have a promising detective's career…and to have Gadget.

That night, Martin visited her again.

"Isn't the fog a bit much?" she asked with a grin.

Martin chuckled.

'Aye, perhaps 'tis time to change the entrance a bit. But that is not what I came here to talk to you about.'

She sighed.

"Don't tell me this whole warriormaid business means I can't have a meaningful relationship."

The older mouse laughed, a deep, hearty sound.

'Heaven forbid, child! There was one that I loved too, once. That…didn't work out as well as I had hoped, but at least we had some time.'

"What happened?"

Martin's face was still.

'She departed before me. Long before.'

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him a moment, considering.

"What are you exactly, Martin?"

The other mouse pulled a chair seemingly out of nowhere, and sat down. He thought for a minute.

'The best way I know how to put it,' he said, 'is that I am a guardian angel. It is my duty to watch over Redwall, and all those who live within. Such has been my responsibility since time immemorial. It seems like ten thousand seasons now. Perhaps it has been, I have not kept up with the passage of time.'

"Ten thousand seasons…twenty five hundred years. Wow."

'Aye. Blows one's mind, as you would say.'

He straightened.

'But I digress. I have come because you are in need of counsel, as to what your responsibility is.'

"Gosh yes. I don't have a clue about all this."

He looked into her eyes.

'The thought of having to kill horrifies you.'

"Yes."

His face was grim, but a hint of approval was there.

'Good. Good! It is not a thing a creature should do, unless there is the most dire need! Your nature is one of innocence, and a genius blossoms within you like few possess. I would not ask you to betray the principles in which you believe. The days of mighty deeds and perilous quests are over. But the need for leaders is still there. This is what you must do for me, Gadget. Lead my people. For yours is the mind of a tactician, an inventor, and an

engineer. It will fall to you not to overpower the enemy…but to outsmart them.'

The wisdom of his words began to dawn on her.

"I see…golly, I see! I can do it!"

'I know you can. But beware another of our family. They will trouble you soon.'

He looked off into the distance.

'We have passed the night here, girl. It is time for you to wake, for the journey. We will speak again.'

"Wait, another of our family? Who do you mean?"

As Martin faded, his voice drifted back to her.

'You will know…'

A few minutes later, Gadget rubbed her eyes, and sat up in bed. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Golly, I wish he could just come out in the daytime instead of messing with my sleep," she yawned. Throwing back the covers, she leaped to her feet, engaging in a few short calisthenics, as she did every morning. Looking out her window, she saw that she had awakened early, as usual. Dawn was just breaking, casting a radiant glow through what little of the storm front it could penetrate. There would be some rough flying today, she could tell.

Gadget had already packed everything she thought that she would conceivably need, so she decided to walk out to the hangar, and do a last minute check on the Rangerwing. If there was anything her father had taught her, it was that one could never be too careful, or too prepared.

Standing at the edge of the tree's hangar deck, the Abbess gazed into the morning mist, as if trying to discern something within it. She didn't turn, but detected Gadget's approach easily.

"You've risen early, my girl. And I thought Dibbuns were hard to keep abed."

"Dibbuns?"  
"Abbey term for children."  
"Ah."

"Did you sleep well?"  
Gadget pulled a mock sour face.

"I would have, if a certain fellow of our mutual acquaintance who loves to wear armor hadn't kept me dreaming all night."

The Abbess chuckled.

"Ah, Martin has a character all his own. I suspect he was giving you somewhat of an education."

"Somewhat, yeah."  
She sighed.

"I wish my father were still alive. He would have known how to deal with this so much better."

"Ah, but he is still alive, child. Here!" Brantalis said, placing her hand over Gadget's heart.  
"As long as you live, he lives. You carry on his legacy and bring honor to his memory. He can never die."

Gadget bowed her head to the Abbess as she had seen Foremole do.

"Thanks. Science I can master, but sometimes wisdom has a hard time coming."

"All in good time, young one. All in good time."


	4. Chapter 4: Champion of Redwall

(Note: In this story, I've given Chip's last name as Maplewood…this is done with utmost respect, and no infringement intended on whatever author originally came up with that idea. It's just the best fit for the character, I think.)

**Chapter III: Champion of Redwall**

The clouds had continued to darken as the dawn faded away, but neither the Redwallers nor the Rangers were discouraged. Chip loaded the last parcels of equipment and provisions into the Rangerwing's cargo compartment, and he, Gadget, Dale and Tammy (who had arrived earlier) boarded. Monterey Jack and the Redwall party boarded the Rangerplane, which had been prepared for flight as well.

"Well, here goes nothing," Gadget said, pulling her goggles down over her eyes. She hit several controls, and the Rangerwing's engines whined and then caught. The two rear-mounted props revved to full speed, and she taxied down the short runway, lifting off, with Monterey and the Rangerplane close behind. From the doorway of Ranger Headquarters, Tammy's sister Bink and her mother waved. They would be house-sitting while the Rangers were away. Before leaving, Chip had delighted everyone by presenting Tammy (now a little older and more mature) with the familiar double-R badge, officially making her a Rescue Ranger.

As they flew, Tammy reached over from the back seat and hugged Chip tightly.

"Oh, Chipper! I can't believe I'm actually a Ranger! I don't know how I can ever thank you," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

'Little flirt,' Gadget thought temperamentally. She shook her head then, surprised at herself.

'Golly, I really must be in love!'

Dale noticed her rigid posture, and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Getting a little territorial, Gadge?"

She didn't answer for a moment, but then she grinned.

"A little, I guess."  
"Never thought I'd see the day," Dale chuckled as he sat back.

They flew for several hours, making small talk and joking, with Gadget and Tammy sparring inconspicuously the entire time.

"I can't wait to get there," Tammy said, "I've always wanted to see the English countryside. We can go on a picnic while the others are tending all this Abbey business, Chipper!"

Chip put his hand to his forehead.

"Sorry Tammy, but I'm probably going to be spending most of my time with…someone else."

"But who else is there?" she asked, innocently.

Chip slid over in the seat, and put his arm around Gadget. He looked back and smiled.

"Use your imagination."

Tammy's eyes widened in shock as she realized what had finally happened. Settling back in a huff, she scooted over closer to Dale.

"Well, I'm sure 'somebody' will show me around."

Both pilot and copilot looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Now it was Dale that had the dilemma.

Gadget was elated. Flying, Chip's arm securely around her shoulders, him being so close…it was perfect. She hadn't felt such a sense of contentment since before her father died. She wondered if Geegaw was happy for her, looking down from up there. She mentally corrected herself for even wondering. She knew he was.

'The only thing missing now is the 'Eagle,' she said to herself.

"Eagle!" Chip yelled, breaking her out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Dead ahead! Eagle!"

She looked ahead, and her heart lost several beats. She twisted the Rangerwing's wheel and dove through a cloud, as the talons of a great eagle barely missed the starboard wing. She toggled on the small radio that she had constructed on the control panel, and signaled back to Monterey Jack.

"Monty! Everything all right back there!"

"Too-rah-loo, Gadget luv, ain't we had enough close calls without runnin' inta birds like that?"

"Sorry. I should've warned you, I was just…daydreaming."  
"Too roight, an' I can only imagine about wot."

"Not now, Monty," she replied through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to drive."  
"Well try a bit harder."

She turned the radio off, and gave the others an embarrassed look.

"Sorry about the turbulence." She looked down at her gauges.

"Well, looks like it's about time for the refueling stop," she said. "We should be almost to Louie's now."

Dale groaned.

"You mean that crazy monkey with the straw hat?"

"Yes, that's who I mean. Every pilot who's anybody in the animal kingdom gets the best service with him. He keeps a special establishment set up just for 'smaller' pilots."

"Yes, we know," Tammy said with a grimace. "The last time we were there, if I recall correctly, the boys here started a bar fight over you."

Gadget was about to make an acidic comeback when Chip intervened, not wanting to see the inventor's little practiced but legendary temper roused.

"Now now, girls, play nice! We have to live with each other on this trip, you know," he said, shooting Tammy a look that would have killed, if it were possible. She caught the drift.

"Yessir," she mumbled, crossing her arms and sliding down in the seat.

Gadget turned on the radio, and found the proper frequency.

"Eagle-2 to…Rodent Refueling Station," she said, using the title with obvious distaste. "Requesting permission to land."

There was silence for a moment. Then…

"Bob-bob-a luau, baddap bow! Is that the melodious tones of Geegaw Hackwrench's little girl I hear up there in that blue?"

"Yes, Louie, yes it is," she said, giggling in spite of herself. "I need to take on fresh batteries."

"Wellll then, just mosey on down heah, and we will fix ya'll up, cousins!"

"Cousins?" Chip mouthed.

Gadget shrugged.

"He calls everybody that."

She hit the transmitter.  
"Roger, coming in."

Waving for Monty to follow, she banked the Rangerwing around, and brought it down, lightly skimming the runway before stopping.

"Hey, Gadget, at least you didn't pick now to put skis on the plane," Tammy said sarcastically, referring to the Rangers' first ever crash.

"Okay, kid, I have had just about enough…"

Chip stepped between the two, and took Gadget by the arm.

"Let's go up to the café and get something to eat before we go on, huh?"

As they walked, Chip gazed over at Gadget's stormy countenance. He nearly started laughing.

"What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing," he said, "it's just really hilarious, seeing you and Tammy go on just like Dale and I always have."

She looked shocked.

"But we never…"  
She thought about it a few seconds.

"Okay, I guess we did." She laughed at the thought, and Chip did not believe he'd ever heard a sweeter sound.

"What a girl," he said under his breath.  
"Thank you," she replied, smiling. Chip looked at her, questioningly. She pointed to her head.  
"Have you ever wondered about the size of the ears? Now you know what they're good for," she said.

"Wow," he said. "So you mean, every time we fought over you, talked about you, or, um…made observations about you, you heard us?"

"You mean could I tell you were checking me out? Most of the time," she said with a crafty, knowing expression. Chip felt the color rise in his face.

"I have given you too little credit, girl."

"Well, I think you're making up for it now."  
She looked around to make sure no one else behind was listening.

"Chip? Is this what they mean by 'falling head over heels?'"

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're so close to me, my heart is pounding, I'm all trembly, and I'm having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss you."

He thought a second, and grinned.

"Yep, I'd say so. Probably 'cause I'm the same way."

She reached out, and he took her hand as they walked up the dock.

Tammy watched from behind, her jaw hanging open.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe it actually happened."  
"Oh I can," Dale said. "Chip's been twitterpated over Gadget for years. I think this is just the first time she's realized she feels the same way."

"Twitterpated?" Tammy asked.

Dale shrugged noncommittally.

"Picked it up from an owl I met once."  
She giggled.

"You're a lot deeper than some people realize, you know that Dale?"

"Yep. But it's a whole lot more fun bein' the team clown."

"Too roight," she said in her best Monterey Jack impression.

"See? You're catching on!"

The café that Louie maintained for his 'smaller' clientele wasn't the Ritz, but it wasn't all that bad, either. It was just some of the clientele that was lacking in class.

Gadget sat down at a table near a window, so she could keep an eye on the Rangerwing while the flight crew, a group of highly trained guinea pigs, changed the plane's batteries and prepped it for the rest of the flight. Chip had gone to the counter to get some drinks.

"This seat taken?" a voice growled beside her.

Gadget looked up into the face of a hulking rat.

"Actually, it is," she said.

"Hmm, you're right, it is. By me!" he said, sitting down in Chip's chair. "so what's a sweet little number like y'self doin in a joint like dis?"

"Waiting for my plane to get refueled, if you must know."

"Well then, why don't we git to know one other a little better," he said, his tail curling around her arm.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea."

The rat turned in his seat, just in time for Chip's fist to knock him boots over elbows across the table.

"Golly," Gadget said, looking across at the near-unconscious thug. "I didn't know you were that strong!"  
"Neither did I," he replied, wincing as he moved his fingers around.

"Oh no, Chip, did you break anything?" she asked, taking his hand and checking it over.

"No, but it was a good excuse to hold hands with you again."

"Ooohh you!"

He put on his best soppy expression.

"The things a guy does when he's in love."

"Excuse me," someone said, tapping Chip on the shoulder. He turned, and was faced by the rat that he had just knocked down.

"Hello again, chipmunk."  
The brute lashed out with one ham-like fist, sending Chip tumbling through a number of chairs.

Gadget grabbed a broken chair leg, did some quick mass and speed equations in her head, and then broke the improvised club over the attacker's back.

The rat wheeled on her, roaring.

"Guess I forgot to carry the one," she said, and dove under a nearby table.

The rat, whose name she had not bothered to catch, turned his attention back to Chip, landing a right, then a left, that left the smaller, lighter chipmunk reeling and looking for escape. Gadget watched from her refuge as Chip took what appeared to be the pummeling of his life And with each punch that she saw, her temper boiled hotter, and hotter…

Until it finally boiled over, overcoming her fear.

"Okay, that tears it," she said, "nobody does that to my guy and gets away with it!"

Coming out from under the table like a shot, she landed on their assailant's back, and sank her teeth into his arm.

"Yeeeooowwchh!" the rat bellowed, trying to get a good shot at his attacker. He threw his elbow back, making contact with Gadget's face and throwing her to the floor. Stars burst in front of her eyes, as she tried to reorient herself. She fell back against the counter, holding her head in her hands, trying desperately to clear her vision so she could help Chip. Holding Chip up in one huge hand, the vermin picked up a piece of wood from a nearby table. As Gadget struggled to her feet, he swung the debris in a blow to her midsection, breaking his weapon in the process. She sat down hard, the breath knocked out of her, and nearly blacking out.

"That'll keep ya outa the way, missy!"

Chip watched this last in horror. His eyes nearly turned red with the rage that was searing him inside, and he let it build, until the rat finally turned back around. Chip uncorked his bottled up emotions and channeled them into one roundhouse. His adrenaline-driven strength snapped the bigger fighter's head back, putting him out cold. They both fell to the floor, and after a moment, Chip was able to free himself from his opponent's grip, which even in unconsciousness was locked tight.

"Strike me starkers! Wot 'appened heah?"  
Monterey Jack plowed through the door, with Dale in tow. He picked Chip up from the floor with one hand, dusting him off. He looked at the rat, who had collapsed in a heap nearby.

"You've got y'self one thick skull, if you took a beatin' offa this one, mate." Chip drew in his breath sharply.

"See about…Gadget," he gasped.

"Wot about her…oh moy God," Monty croaked. He set Chip down and fell on his knees beside his adoptive niece.

"Gadget luv! Speak t'me!"

"Is she gonna be all right, Monterey?" Dale said in a hushed tone.

"Dunno, pally," he said. "Gimme a hand."

Gently, they lifted her up onto one of the few tables that remained standing. Monty dug a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and held it to her face, where her nose was bleeding.

"Get me some 'ot water and a good rag," he said. "Move!"  
The two chipmunks dashed off like bullets. They returned momentarily with the requested items, and Monty started bathing Gadget's face with the warm cloth. After a minute, she moaned, and started to stir.

"That's it, luv," he said, "pull y'self out of it."

"She saved me," Chip said. "That rabid monster was about to choke the life out of me, and Gadget jumped him like a fighting jackrabbit."

"She's got a real fightin' spirit, if'n y'ever roust it up," Monty replied.

"You…noticed…then," a weak voice gasped from the makeshift gurney.

Monterey Jack grinned broadly as Gadget slowly sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the table.

"Luv, you must 'ave about the 'ighest IQ of anybody I know," he said. And then, with a voice like thunder, "But that was th' stupidest thing y've evah done!"

"Please…not so loud," she said, dazedly, "I've got a headache that'd split Mount Everest."

Chip threw his arms around her, holding her to him like he hadn't seen her in days.

"I'm so glad you're all right."

"So am I…Chip…but please…I've got a cracked rib or two I think," she ground out.

"Yeh, and you're not lookin' so good y'self, pally," Monty pointed out.

It was only then that Chip noticed the various aches and pains shooting all over his body. He grinned crookedly.

"He only grazed me, I'll be fine."

Gadget smiled, trying not to cry at the same time.

"Liar," she said, "I saw what he did. W-what do you think…got me into the action?"

In spite of his own injuries, Chip picked her up in his arms, and made for the door.

"Come on," he said, "let's go see how good that nurse's training of Tammy's has been."

She put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like…a plan to me," she whispered. Tammy had been taking nursing classes at the local animal hospital, and was considered by all to be getting quite good.

Chip looked over at Monterey Jack as they walked out onto the dock.

"This is my fault," he said. "If I hadn't hit that rat…"

"Well, if he was up to wot I think he was, mate, then I don't blame ya. Take it as a good sign that you and Gadget's first fight wasn't with each othah, me lad," he laughed, trying to brighten the situation.

As they approached the plane, Tammy ran to meet them.

"Good grief, what happened?"

Gadget tried to put a happy face on, but didn't do very well.

"Fight in the café," she managed to get out.

Tammy slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned.

"I swear, these chipmunks are a bad influence on everybody," she said. "But if the other guy looks half as bad as you do, girl, I'd say you two gave a good account of yourselves."

"Thanks a lot."

When Tammy began to examine, she discovered that Gadget didn't only have one or two cracked ribs, but three, with a nasty black eye thrown into the mix. Chip wasn't much better off.

"Such is the life of the Rangers' surgeon," she said with a sigh.

Gadget, with her ribs bandaged and an aspirin in hand, giggled slightly.

"Save it for when you get your degree," she coughed, swallowing the medicine.

Abbess Brantalis left her seat in the Rangerplane and walked over.

"I say, looks like it was a worthy bit of a scrap."

"You might say that," Gadget replied as she started to get up. Her hand shot to her chest, and she quickly sat back down.

"You're going to have to stay off your feet until we finish the trip over," Tammy said. "Lie down in the back of the 'Wing. I'll fly."

The older girl didn't offer much of an argument.

Brantalis leaned against the side of the vehicle, and eyed Gadget curiously.

"Just what did this rat look like?"

Searching through her near-photographic memory, the inventor replied,

"He was big, with a scar running across his face, and he had a tendency to use his tail to move things."  
The Abbess looked troubled.

"The description is undeniable. That was Gurfang, a captain of the lot troubling us. He must have known we would be stopping here."  
"He had to, it's the only refueling stop until you hit the Antilles Islands."

"Well then, it's over now. Just rest until we get to Redwall, you'll be back on your feet in no time. I hope," the older mouse said to herself as she walked back to the Rangers' other vehicle.

Monterey Jack picked Gadget up and deposited her in the Rangerwing's back seat, strapping her in securely.

"Thanks, Monty," she said, drowsily. "Golly, aspirin's never made me this sleepy before."

Monty winked.

"That's 'cause young Tammy knew you'd just work on some blueprint or anothah the rest of the way. So she brushed that aspirin with a bit of a sedative she whipped up."

But by the time he had said this, Gadget was already asleep, her breathing steady and peaceful. He brushed her hair back from her forehead, and kissed her in his best fatherly manner.

"Sleep well, luv."

He climbed into the Rangerplane's cockpit, and signaled as he lifted off.

Tammy waved back, and started the Rangerwing's engines, the plane hovering smoothly as it left the ground. With a slight nudge to the throttle, it shot off into the evening sky, back on it's way to their destination.

Watching the faster plane pull ahead, Monty chuckled.

"Ay, she's got the courage of a Champion, that one."  
"Hurr, you'm roight abowt that, zurr," Foremole said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Abbey

**Chapter IV: The Abbey**

The last leg of the trip, the weather had turned stormy. Chip and Dale had pulled the Rangerwing's canopy up and fastened it down, effectively enclosing the plane.

"Well," Tammy said a little way into the storm, "everything seems to still be working okay. I guess Gadget didn't forget anything this time!"

About that moment, a sizzling, sparking sound was heard, and a flash of light popped at the back of the plane. Tammy consulted the gauges.

"Except…maybe…to waterproof the battery compartment," she groaned.

"How bad is the short?" Chip asked.

Tammy squinted in the dim light, checking several readouts.

"Pretty bad. We've got enough juice in the alternators for about another thirty minutes, and that's tops." She glanced into the back seat, where the team's head technician was dozing.

"This really makes me wish I hadn't knocked her out."

"Oh well, hindsight's twenty-twenty, Tammy."  
He hit the radio and contacted the Rangerplane.

"Monty, this is Chip. We've had a short back here, and we've only got about thirty minutes of power left. How far is it now?"

Monterey Jack, who had flown ahead to lead them through the storm, radioed back after a moment.

"It's gonna be close, Chippah. We've got about anothah twenty-five minutes of flyin' to do, accordin' to th' Abbess here."

Chip signed off. He put his hand on Tammy's shoulder.

"Okay kid, here's the time to show us how good a pilot you are."

Tammy just nodded. She reached into the plane's dashboard compartment, pulled out Gadget's spare goggles, and strapped them on. The determined look on the younger Ranger's face informed Chip that he had made a good decision, bringing her into the team.

Exactly twenty minutes later, the control panels and lighting inside the Rangerwing began to flicker and dim.

"Guess I wasn't conservative enough with that estimate," Tammy said grimly.

Then, she had a sudden inspiration.

"Chip, did Gadget reload with rechargeable batteries?"

"Yes, she always does."  
Tammy grinned.

"Then I have an idea. It's a wild idea, but she always says those are the best ones!"

She turned in her seat.

"Chip, go back there and rewire the radio antenna to the interior battery terminal. Then gather up Gadget and scoot as far away from it as possible."

"Tammmmy," Chip said, a warning note in his voice, "what are you doing!"

"You're just going to have to trust me, Chipper."

A moment later, Chip returned to the front.

"Okay, that's done."  
"Then get Gadget and hang on."

As soon as they were secured, Tammy hit the throttle, throwing the 'Wing's last remaining power into a fierce climb, that took them up into one of the storm clouds. The engines began to splutter, and she fought to keep control for a few seconds longer…

KA-BOOM!

Lightning flashed, and struck the radio antenna dead center. Electricity channeled down it, and through the glowing, sparking battery terminal. The gauges and lights brightened to full intensity, and Tammy pulled the throttle back, bringing the plane down from the cloud and into a level flight, directly behind the Rangerplane.

Coughing, Chip waved a cloud of acrid smelling electrical smoke away from his face.

"Are you nuts!" he yelled.

"It worked, didn't it?" Tammy responded coolly.

Chip looked around.

"Yeah, it worked all right. Except we won't be able to recharge these batteries when they run dry." He pointed to the melted, burned out recharge terminals.

"Oh…well, Gadget can come up with something," the young squirrel said, although her voice carried a note of worry.

Chip's expression softened, and he patted her on the arm.

"Sorry Tammy, didn't mean to stress out on you. That was some quick thinking, by the way. Gadget'll be proud."

"You really think so?"

"Darn right."  
Both of them whirled in their seats. Gadget stretched, wincing as a pain lanced through her ribs. She yawned, and then sat up.

"I was about half-awake for that whole episode. I just didn't say anything, 'cause I wanted to see how Tammy would handle it. Great idea, by the way!"

Tammy was puzzled.

"But I put a sedative onto that aspirin that should have kept you out until after we touched down!"  
Gadget grinned.

"Please. You're going to have to mix up something better than that to keep a Hackwrench out. I've been hit by flying spare parts that kept me out longer than that!"

Chip chuckled, and jerked his thumb towards Gadget.

"Tough girl, that one," he said to Tammy.

"You said it, brother. Remind me to snag a bottle of Demerol the next time we visit a human hospital."

Gadget had to laugh inwardly at the banter. Whenever they went on a trip, if Chip and Tammy could get past the young squirrel's standard flirting, then they got along very well.

'Just not too well, I hope,' she thought, and then shook her head.

'I don't believe it. I'm getting jealous again.'

She leaned up, and propped her elbows on the back of Chip's seat.

"How long 'till we land?"

"About five minutes. Better hold on though, I don't know how good Tammy's landings are."

Tammy pulled Chip's fedora from his head, and started hitting him with it.

"Owch, oh, oh all right! Cut it out, sorry!"

Gadget sat back into her seat, laughing.

"Oh please, guys, gasp, cut it out, it hurts too much to laugh!"

Moments later, with the Abbess's coordinates, a large, red sandstone structure came into view.

"Wow," Chip said, impressed. "So that's Redwall Abbey."

"Yep," Tammy replied. "I gotta admit, it is impressive."

"Over twenty-five hundred years old," Gadget said in awe. "Think of the engineering it must have taken to build it!"

"That would be the first thing you'd notice," Chip said playfully.

She curled her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Well what can I say? I always admire a work of art…whether it's architecture, or chipmunks."

Chip made a decision, then and there. As soon as this affair was done with, he was going to have a serious question to ask Gadget Hackwrench.

Tammy throttled back, and brought the Rangerwing into a low approach. Switching the engines to hover, she brought it down in the middle of the main Abbey lawn, with the Rangerplane just seconds behind, it's more primitive landing gear finally finding purchase a few feet ahead.

"I've been thinking," Gadget said to Chip as they climbed out, "maybe I should retire the Rangerplane and build another Rangerwing. It'd sure be more efficient."

"Yeah, but it just wouldn't have the same…character," he said. "After all, the Rangerplane was the first invention you built for us."

"Too roight," Monterey said as he walked up. "She may be a blinkin' grizzly to fly, but she's saved our tails more times than I care to count!"

"Still, I need to do something with the landing gear," Gadget mused. "Those cog and sprocket plungers are so hard to maintain."

"Yeah, but remember when you modified 'em to be plunger cannons?" Dale laughed. "Wowie zowie, that was cool!"

"Wow," she said, "nobody ever really called my inventions cool before. I just thought they were necessary!"

"Some things can be cool and necessary at the same time," a fierce looking otter said, climbing up onto the Abbey's makeshift landing pad.

"I'm Skipper, chief of the otters in this neck of the woods. Welcome to Redwall!"

"Thank you, sir," Gadget said, meekly. Skipper was an amiable sort, but standing before him, she felt as if she should have practiced curtsying before leaving home.

"Come, come!" he boomed. "We can't have the Abbey Champion being afraid of 'ol Skip! My bark's worse than my bite, trust me."

"I'll believe that when I see it," she muttered quietly. He winked.

"Then yer a good judge 'o character, marm."

Chip looked around the massive walls, taking in the whole scene. From a pocket inside his jacket, he pulled a paperback Sureluck Jones novel.

"The Mystery in the Red Abbey," he read in wonder. "So, Howard Bask knew a lot more about the animal world than he let on!"

"Oh, you mean that human chap that found the Abbey 'bout a century back?" A large hare commented as he sidled up. "Oh yes, he saw it. Didn't believe what he was seein', but apparently it gave him some ideas, wot?"

"Yes, apparently so." Chip snapped himself back to reality. "Sorry about that. I'm Chip, Chip Maplewood."

"Basil Stag Hare the Fifth, at your service, sah!" the long eared creature saluted smartly. "Named for me ancestor, that was an abbeydweller 'bout a millenium back."

"Glad to meet you, Basil." Chip glanced over his shoulder, watching as Skipper pointed out to Gadget the historic properties of the Abbey. Basil watched his gaze, knowingly.

"Your girl, there?"

"Yes sir, just these past couple of days."  
"Quite a beauty, eh wot? Sight better looking than old Martin, her ancestor. But still, you should see these modern mousemaids cooing and fawning over the picture of the old boy on the Abbey tapestry. Warrior supreme he was, but I've seen better looking toads, wot."

Chip snickered.

"A tad jealous, Basil?"

A look of indignation crossed the hare's face.

"Jealous? Basil Stag Hare the Fifth? I say, bad form, sah! The epitome of propriety is what I am, wot wot!"

"Riggghhht," Chip said, trying to hide a grin. His expression brightened even more when Gadget walked up.

"This place is incredible, Chip! I—oh, hello, Mr. Rabbit, I was so excited I didn't see you standing there."  
"Hare, madam, not rabbit. Hare. It's a bally groundless mistake, people've been making it for years."  
"Oh, I beg your pardon, I didn't know."  
Inwardly, Chip had to wonder how such genius and such absent-mindedness resided together in such harmony in Gadget's head.

"So," Basil continued, "you're the new Abbey Champion, wot? Well, I always say it's quality and not size that makes a leader."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Chip asked, with a hint of a dangerous undertone. Gadget took him by the arm.

"Now Chip, you remember what happened at Louie's. You and I are just getting on the mend from that one."

"Getting on the mend?" Basil inquired quizzically. Then he noticed the fading black eye Gadget sported.

"My word, dear lady! Wherever did you go to receive a right old shiner like that!"

"Refueling station. Chip here had to eject an…overzealous would be suitor. But the guy took it out on both of us."

"So I can see! I hope you received no further damage at the blackguard's hands?"

"Aside from a few cracks in the ribcage…"  
Basil was working himself into a lather.

"I say, I would like to have taken a few chops at the old thing, wot! Imagine, doing this to a lovely lady such as yourself."

"This lovely lady's quite the spitfire when she gets going," Chip teased, linking his arm through Gadget's. "I wanted to cheer when she broke a chair leg over that rat."

"Broke a…I say, good show! Perhaps the Abbess's faith has not been misplaced!"

Chip determined that Basil simply had a talent for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Basil," he said, "but I think we're wanted by the Abbess over there."  
The aforementioned lady was waving for their attention.  
"Ah well, parting is such sweet sorrow, and all that drivel, wot! Adieu, until we next meet!"

As they walked arm in arm toward the small group awaiting them, Gadget took a look back at the sprightly hare.

"I wonder if he's like that all the time"

"Let's hope not."

Abbess Brantalis was waiting with a group of friars, of mixed ages. She extended her hand to Gadget.

"Come, child. It is time."

"Time?"  
"Time for you to receive the Warrior's weapon."

Gadget gulped. "Can--can Chip come with me?"

"Well, it is usually a private ceremony, with only the Champion and the Abbey clergy present…but yes. I can see that his presence will steady you."

'More than she knows' Gadget thought.

They entered through a set of large, oaken doors, into a great hall. Both Chip and Gadget gasped at the beauty and enormity of it. At the end of the hall, behind a raised platform, hung the famous tapestry. The image of Martin the Warrior looked down from it, seeming to give his approval over the proceedings. But hanging next to the tapestry was the object that had so filled Gadget's dreams when she was a child. The Abbess lifted it down from the pegs it sat on, and turned the hilt toward the younger mouse.

"The Sword of Martin, Defender of all Redwall, and Knight to the first Queen of Mousedom."

A hush fell over those assembled at the words. Gadget reached out, and with something akin to reverence, took the sword by the hilt. Electricity seemed to race up her arm. She took the sword, and turned it point down, kneeling as she grasped it by the handle.

"I am Gabriella Mariel Hackwrench, daughter of Geegaw Matthias Hackwrench, come to fulfill the duty of Martin's kindred," she said, not knowing where the words were coming from.

"I acknowledge your service," the Abbess said, "and name thee Gabriella of Redwall. Arise, Champion of Mousedom!"

Gadget rose to her feet, holding the sword aloft in a triumphant manner.

"Amazing," Chip muttered. "It's almost as if her eyes are burning."

"Aye," an old friar said, "old Martin's gaze 'twould freeze vermin in their tracks, so legends say."

"What else do these legends say."  
"Well, they say that Martin's kin can never be defeated in defense of the Abbey and Mousedom, because his determination to protect them was so strong, he literally willed his knowledge and strength to become part of the sword!"

Chip could only stare in wonder. Still the same Gadget, but she appeared more confident, more sure of herself. Chip feared that she might have…changed, somehow. But then, she turned the same loving expression on him that he had started getting used to over the past several days, and his fears were dispelled. As the group dissipated, he walked over to where Gadget was, and touched her arm. She was shaking!

"All you all right, Gadge? What's wrong?"  
She leaned the sword against the wall, and then fell into his arms.

"I'm scared, Chip. Theres something about that sword…when I hold it, it makes me feel…"

"Powerful?"

She nodded.

"I don't know if I can handle it, Chip. They expect me to engineer this great victory, when I'm scared to touch Martin's own weapon!"

He touched her face, and raised it up level with his own.  
"Did you ever think, sweetheart, that you might not need it to engineer a victory? From what you've told us of Martin, maybe he's just supplied you with it to give you courage!"

She began to smile a bit.

"That's my girl, enough with the long face."

Her smile brightened, and turned to one partly of embarrassment.

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart'?

Chip grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you went in for pet names and such. I've just been so crazy about you for so long, it kind of slipped out."  
"No, don't apologize! It's just that, nobody's called me that since Daddy used to. It's something new." She snuggled against his jacket. "But I definitely like it."

"I'm glad. And boy, am I learning some things!"  
"Like what?"  
"I never knew what your real name was!"

She laughed.

"Well, Gadget came early, because I loved to tinker so much. After mom died, nobody really remembered my real name except Dad and me. So Gadget it was, and Gadget it's stayed."

"Well, no matter what they call you here, you'll always be Gadget to me."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you know?" she asked. "That's the first thing I can remember Daddy ever saying."

"Just lucky I guess." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dried her eyes. "You and I are going to have to have a long talk sometime, so I'll know what to avoid saying and not make you cry all the time!"

"Oh, Chip, it's just that everything's been turned on it's ear with this. I can't wait to get back to Ranger Headquarters and start trailing Fat Cat again, odd as that may sound."

"I can sympathize. At this point, I wouldn't even mind standing in your workshop and hearing you say 'no problems'!"

"Now you're stretching it," she said, coyly. She kissed him lightly, and then stood from the bench where they had sat down.

"Come on, let's get back to the others, before Tammy starts a rumor festival. And Chip? Thanks for cheering me up."  
"That's what I'm here for. One of the reasons, anyway."

"One of the reasons?"  
"The other one being that I love you."

"Golly Chip, I never knew you could be 'this' sappy!"

"Isn't it great?"

"Darn right it is," she giggled. While Gadget had led a tomboyish life, there was a very romantic minded girl inside her that had found the opportunity to finally get out.

"What took you two so long?" Dale asked. "The ceremony guys came out ages ago!"

"Oh nothing," Chip said mysteriously. "We were just having a little chat, that's all."  
"Wow, you two're really getting serious, aren't you?"

"Dale, if you want an honest answer…then yes. Sorry to disappoint you, but things are looking very serious indeed."  
"Aw, it's ok, Chipper. I was kinda thinkin' of asking Foxglove out when we get home, anyway."  
"No kidding?"

"Nope, no kiddin'. I've been thinkin' about it for a while now. She's a pretty great girl. She even likes comics!"

"See? I told you there's somebody out there with the same interests you have. And she's been right under your nose."

"That might be why I didn't see her," Dale joked, indicating his large, red nose. Chip laughed.

"No hard feelings, partner?"  
"None. Let's just help Gadget clear this mess up so we can go home."

"Amen."

At that moment, a loud, trumpeting sound filled the air.

"An alarm!" Chip shouted. "Come on, Dale!"

"Vermin at the gates!" a sentry yelled. Skipper and a group of other Abbeydwellers spilled out of the main buildings, dashing to the battlements. Gadget was close behind. She'd thrown Martin's sword and it's scabbard across her back on a strap she'd found in the Rangerwing. She jumped the last couple of steps, hardly feeling the binding around her ribs, and landed next to Skipper.

"Golly!"

A band of well armed, rough looking rats and weasels stood before the Abbey gates.  
"Open up!" one yelled. "We wanna little word wid yer Abbess. Namely 'er surrender!"

"You want something?" Skipper yelled, twirling a sling around his head until it hummed. "Then take this!"

He let fly, and the small stone knocked the offending rat off of his feet.

"Yoowwww! You'll pay for that, rodents! We'll be back with our full force, and we'll…"

"You'll what?" a cold, authoritative voice called from the walls. The rat captain was unnerved, and looked up. Gadget stood out on the wall, holding Martin's sword point down as she leaned on it. The sight of the blade immediately unnerved the vermin party.

"Th' Abbey Warrior! Oi thought it wuz jist a legend!"

Their leader rounded on them, staring them down fiercely.

"It's just a woman, dolts! Are you gonna stan' there an' tell me yer afraid of a woman!"

"Begone, scum!" Gadget's voice rang like steel. " I am Gabriella, Champion of Redwall and Mousedom! Take this message to your leader. Approach this abbey at your own peril!"

"That duz it fer me, messmates! I'm gone!" the enemy party broke and ran, their captain berating them all the way out of sight.

On the wall, Gadget sat down, trembling. All of Redwall's enemies couldn't be dispatched that easily.

"Bonza speech, Gadget luv!" Monterey Jack said, climbing the steps. "Was that the blinkin' sword talkin' or you?"

"That one was me, Monty. Sounded impressive, didn't it?" she said nervously.

"Too roight, but it sounds like it took a lot outta ya, luv."

"It did. I'm used to just working on equipment behind the scenes. Now I have to face down things like that!"

"Pull y'self togethah, me girl! Look at ya, wot would your old Dad think?"

Gadget looked down, shamefully.  
"He'd have said that I let my fear take control of my faculties. Thanks Monterey. I'll try and do better with it." She pulled Martin's sword from it's scabbard. "Interesting. This blade is over two thousand years old…but theres not a scratch on it!"  
"Theres a reason for that," a tall, handsome squirrel replied, sitting down next to her. "Martin's blade is very special."  
"So it would seem, from everyone's reaction around here."  
"It's not so much the sword itself, but the memory of what the old warrior did with it. He freed this whole country from slavery under a wildcat lord. No easy task."  
"I wouldn't think so! What's your name?"  
"Reguba, son of Reguba. All of the great fighters of my family down through history have born the name, even before Martin's time."

"Wow, and I thought Abbey traditions were ancient. You were going to tell me what accounted for the sword's condition?"  
Reguba gestured for Monterey Jack, Chip and Dale, who had arrived moments earlier, to have a seat.  
"Quite simply put, Gabriella…"  
"That name's just for show. Call me Gadget."

"Well, Gadget, quite simply put, the metal in Martin's blade didn't come from this planet."  
"What!" the exclamation came from the entire group.  
"Aye. The hilt is older than legend itself, and belonged to the Warrior's father. But the blade was forged in the armory of the Badger Lord of Salamandastron, from a lump of metal that was taken from a fallen star."

"A fallen star. Golly! That would account for it. It must be made of some type of space-born titanium!"

"It could be," Reguba continued. "I'm not a student of science myself. But it's said that no steel ever forged has been able to even scratch the blade."

"Well, lets hope nothing tries to scratch it anytime soon," Gadget said worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing for the Inevitable

**Chapter V: Preparing for the Inevitable**

The next several days passed in relative peace. Pondering Chip's observation about the sword being for her confidence, Gadget decided to see just how well she could cope with her newfound role. She began to journey out among the abbeydwellers a bit, beginning to talk and laugh with them, making several new friends in the process. But much of this time, she spent with Chip. They walked through the Abbey orchards, shared lunch under the shade of the south parapet, and even searched Redwall's archives together, as she searched the structure's engineering history, deciding how best to defend it. Martin, she discovered, had been correct. Redwall didn't so much need a warrior of battle…it needed a warrior of the mind.

Which station suited her to a T.

On their third night at the Abbey, she and Chip were once again sitting in the great library, poring over old Abbess Germaine's original blueprints. Gadget had found several structural weaknesses that needed to be shored up, and crews of stout, powerfully built otters were already at work, carrying out her instructions. Tammy, much to her surprise, had not presented much of a distraction. She had kept her time occupied with the young squirrel fighter Reguba, and Gadget was happy for her. She considered the younger girl to be her best friend, but her attention to Chip had started to get a bit…annoying, as evidenced by the conversations on the flight over. Gadget shook off these thoughts with a slight chuckle, and got back to her work.

"Chip, I think it'd probably be a good idea to post an extra lookout here, maybe try and rig some sort of defense on this south battlement too. What do you think? Chip?"

She looked beside her, and sighed as she saw Chip, his head bowed onto his arms, fedora lying off to the side. She reached over and stroked the fur at the back of his neck fondly, causing him to murmur happily in his sleep.

"Did he fall asleep in your plans again?" a voice asked from the door. Rosa, the abbey's badger mother, as she was called, sidled in, sitting down quietly.

"Yeah," Gadget replied quietly. She smiled down at the sleeping form. "He's just a big kid at heart, you know, whether he admits it or not. He and Dale have a lot more in common than they realize."

"He is a handsome young rogue," Rosa observed. She cast a knowing glance at the mouse. "You love him, don't you."  
"Yes," Gadget whispered. "I didn't realize it for a long time, but that was the feeling that I had for him almost from the day I met him. I was just so inexperienced, I didn't recognize it."

Rosa reached over and patted her shoulder, a comforting gesture like a mother would give her child.

"Ah me, young love. Oh, 'tis a grand thing." The badger gave her an appraising look. "And I would say that you're getting about the age that a young mouse girl should think of finding a good fellow to settle down with."  
"I turn twenty-two next month," Gadget said. "I'd almost forgotten all about it."  
"Ah yes, the life of an Abbey warrior does tend to turn one's schedule 'round a bit," Rose said with a smile. "Come, girl, let's get this one off to bed, before he drools all over these documents dreaming about you." The older creature scooped Chip gently up into her massive paws, as if he didn't weigh an ounce. She and Gadget walked quietly up the stairs to the dormitories, where the Rangers were quartered. Monterey Jack, Dale and Zipper were already out, some snoring louder than the other, and Tammy had not yet returned from an evening walk with Reguba. Rose laid the chipmunk into a vacant bed, and, winking at her companion, departed softly.

Gadget reached down and pulled the bed's comforter up over Chip, and tucked it in around him. The sight of him laying there, sleeping peacefully, and knowing she was the cause of the smile on his face, made her blue eyes sparkle with happiness. She hung his fedora on the bedpost, and leaning down, she lightly brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Sleep tight."

Elsewhere, nearby the Abbey, the scene was not nearly so touching. Bonfires burned brightly, providing illumination and heat for masses of rats, weasels, foxes, and other evil creatures that gathered around them. The corsair forces numbered in the hundreds, their camp stretching into the distance. But there was one among this horde that the Rangers and Redwallers would have more to be afraid of than from any other. Encamped in a dark but spacious tent, the leader of the vermin was interrogating a woodlander, an old, gray mouse.

"When were you last at the Abbey? I need to know the strength of it's defenses."  
"I--I don't know anything, I was just there for supplies!"  
Crack! She slapped him once, hard.

"Now, I'll ask again. Tell me about Redwall's defenses."  
"I swear," the elder said, "I know nothing! Please!"  
Crack! Went her gloved hand again. The old mouse slumped, unconscious. The enemy leader called for her captains.  
"Take this useless lump out and soften him up a bit," she snapped. As they departed, she slipped the hood from her head, and shook out her honey-colored hair. She called out to the last of her departing officers.

"Gurfang! A moment, please."

The huge rat, still aching from the beating he had taken at Louie's station, shuffled back in. She looked him square in the eye.

"Are you sure that this Abbey Champion is who you said it was?"  
"Aye, my lady. Her resemblance to you was striking. Very striking," he said, rubbing his bandaged arm ruefully.

"Good. Very good indeed. Revenge is twice as sweet, when it comes to you so unexpectedly."

As the enemy uttered these words, Gadget paused in the dormitory hallway, and shivered involuntarily. What was the old saying…someone walking over your grave? She dismissed the thought, and continued downstairs. And as she walked, the enemy began packing in their gear, and moving closer.

Early the next morning, just before dawn, the Abbey alarm was sounded. The trumpet blast had Gadget out of bed and running before she was even fully awake, a woolen cloak around her shoulders, and Martin's sword hanging over her back.

"What's goin' on, mates?" Monty asked with a yawn, as he stumbled out of the dormitory.

"The enemy's in sight, Mr. Jack, sir!" a young mouse shouted as he ran by. Galvanized into action, Monty came flying out, tugging on his coat.

"Gadget luv! Where are ya! We got trouble!"

"She's already at the walls," Chip said, running up alongside. His jacket was rumpled and his fedora was on crooked, indicating his hurry.

The Abbey was aflutter with activity, as moles hurried to shore up earthworks, and other abbeydwellers rushed to and fro with their various assignments.  
When the other Rangers arrived, Gadget was already standing on the north wall, discussing a defense strategy with Skipper.

"If we turn the net-guns in toward the field here, and here, we should have them covered," she said. Skipper nodded thoughtfully.

"Net guns?" Chip asked, coming up beside her. She smiled.

"Just a little surprise I whipped up for the bad guys."

"We have a white flag! Parley requested!" a sentry called.

"Should we trust 'em, pallies?" Monterey asked. "After all, they sure haven't seemed very friendly so fah."

"I guess we should honor their request," Gadget replied. "We are supposed to be the higher defenders of morality in this area. I'll go out."

She trotted down from the walls, trying not to show the pain she was feeling. She was going to have to have Tammy or one of the Abbey physicians retape her ribs later on, the ache had become nearly unbearable over the past several days. But her work had kept her focused. She was unprepared, however, for the surprise awaiting her at the gate.  
"I'm to take you out to treat with the enemy, my lady," a large, striped tabby said, bowing low.

"I, ah, t-thank you very much, Mr…"  
"Just Gingivere will do, thank you." He went to all fours, and indicated his back with a paw.

"Hop up."

"I…can't."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"You're injured," he said with surprise, as he finally noticed the way she was cradling her ribcage.

"It's nothing," she said, clenching her teeth. "Just help me up, please."  
Gingivere extended a paw, and lifted Gadget to his back. He sauntered through the great main gates as they rumbled open, and she tried her best to ride with a straight posture and a neutral expression.

"Just get me there and back, Gingivere. I'll worry about myself then."

They arrived at the rendezvous point shortly. The great rat Gurfang waited, a leer on his face.

"I thought you might come yerself. Proud slip of a thing, ain't ya?" She ignored him, and got right to the point.

"What did you want to talk about, sir?"

He laughed. "Sir is it? Well that's better treatment than you gave me back on the island. All right, here it is. Our leader is willing to let all o' these Abbey creatures go scot-free. None'll be harmed, you have her word. There's just two conditions."  
"And those are?"  
"You surrender the Abbey, and yourself."

Gadget was puzzled.

'Why would their leader want me? Because of my position…or who I really am?' she thought.

"We'll consider her terms," she replied. "The answer won't be favorable to you, I know, but we'll consider them."  
"One more thing," the rat captain called as Gingivere began to turn. "She says that if you will meet with her this evening, alone, she might consider a more favorable arrangement than even the one she has just offered. Tell no one, and come to her tent unarmed at nine o'clock."

Gadget's mind screamed that it was a trap. Every nerve in her body declared it. But she had her friends, and her responsibility to think about.

"I'll be there."  
His ugly features split in a jagged-toothed grin.

"Excellent."

As Gingivere traveled back to the Abbey, he made a comment to his rider about the situation that she had just entered.

"Do you think it wise, my lady?"

"I don't know, Gingivere. But golly, look at the size of that army! It may be the only chance my friends or Redwall have of getting out of this alive. Will you promise to keep this to yourself?"

"As long as my conscience will allow, I will not reveal it."  
"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7: Treachery

**Chapter VI: Treachery**

The day passed slowly. Very slowly, for Gadget. True to her word, she didn't reveal her intention to attend the clandestine meeting the leader of the enemy forces had requested. Not even to Chip, which was the hardest for her. In troubled times, she had always sought him out for advice, as he had her. Keeping something that was such a threat to her well being secret made her feel uneasy. What made her more uneasy, however, was the prospect of breaking her word, which Geegaw Hackwrench had taught his little girl never to do. If it turned out to be a trap, then the Rangers would find a way to pull her out of it. They always did. At least this way, the abbeydwellers would have more time to put together their defenses.

As evening came and went, and the sky grew dark, all of the abbey's nonessential personnel started going to bed. As quietly as she could, Gadget slipped into Great Hall, and hung Martin's sword back onto the pegs beside the tapestry. However, in her pockets she carried numerous small devices that she had rewired to produce a shock, when picked up with the right amount of pressure.

'She said come unarmed, but she didn't say anything about not boobytrapping myself,' Gadget thought.

As darkness fell, she made her way to the main door, and prepared to leave. Before leaving, however, she had placed a small note with Chip's name on it on his pillow, where he would be sure to find it. She gave a glance back as she exited the building and made for the south gate.

"See you soon, guys…I hope."

And with that, she unlatched the small gate, and slipped out into the darkness.

Chip was sitting in the dining hall, toying with a glass of dandelion cordial. The strong liquid hadn't dulled his senses enough to let him sleep. Something bothered him…but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"No sense sitting down here all night," he said, draining his drink. He got up and put his fedora back on, heading towards the dormitories.

"Hoy, Chippah! Wait up, lad!"

Monterey Jack jogged up to him.

"Have y'seen Gadget? She wasn't at suppah tonight, which strikes me odd, 'cause you know as well as I do that nerves give the girl an appetite."

"I noticed," Chip replied. "I just figured she needed a little time to herself. Just wish I could have kissed her goodnight."

He looked back up at Monty.  
"Um, did I just say that last part out loud?"

"Sure did, pally. Don't worry about it none, I know how love goes. But even the nicest girls need a little space, and you've been with our Gadget every spare minute the past couple 'o days."

"That's true. Ah, well. 'Night, Monterey."  
"Night, Chip."

The chipmunk walked slowly upstairs, hung his hat on the bedpost, and started to climb in. The note on his pillow stopped him.

Monterey Jack was telling tales over a plate of cheese with some of the older friars when he heard Chip scream. The Rangers' leader dashed down the main staircase, a frantic look on his face.

"Chippah, calm down," Monty said, catching him on the fly as he raced by the kitchen.

"Wot's goin' on?"

"It's Gadget! The vermin general wanted a one on one meeting, and Gadget agreed! She's already gone!"

"Croikey, wot's the lass thinkin'!"

"She's putting herself in harm's way…to give us time to prepare," Chip realized with a sinking feeling.

"Too roight, that's gotta be wot it is. Her dad always taught 'er that selflessness was a virtue, but this is takin' it too fah!"

"Come on, we've gotta head her off!"  
"She's probably been gone too long for that, lad. Somebody'll have to track 'er. C'mon, Zippah!"

"No, Monty," Chip put a hand against the big mouse's chest. "I'll go. If these guys attack, they'll need you here."  
"Roight, Chip. But lissen, be careful, y'hear? I don't want ta have to go back home to a funeral."

"Thanks, Monterey. You know I will."

Gadget was amazed at the size of the enemy camp. Rats, foxes, and other animals lounged everywhere, cooking or sparring with weapons. It reminded her of a scene from a medieval history book.

The rat captain, Gurfang, stepped seemingly out of nowhere.

"You came alone?"  
"That was what you said."  
"Good. This way."

They walked through what seemed like an acre of the teeming camp. Gadget noticed that all of the soldiers stepped back as she passed, giving her an almost…fearful look. Finally, they arrived in front of a large, dark tent. Gurfang opened the flap.

"Inside."

With a sense of foreboding that she just couldn't seem to shake, Gadget stepped into the darkened dwelling. A smaller censer at the center of a table gave the only light. She looked around, letting her eyes get adjusted to the darkness, and noticed a solitary figure sitting at the other end of the table. A black hood was pulled over the face, and body language was impossible to read.

"You wanted to see me?" Gadget asked. "At least, that's what your lackey out there said."

A low chuckle escaped the figure. It walked over near her, and Gadget suddenly had the overwhelming urge to shrink away. Something was so familiar…the pose, the figure, the walk. Now where had she seen the walk before? Times like this drove Gadget to near madness, when she knew a fact was locked somewhere in her brain, and she couldn't retrieve it. Of course, if she had ever taken the simple test for Attention Deficit Disorder, she'd find out why that was. But then, such was the case with many geniuses.

"Yes, I wanted to see you," the oily, charming voice returned. The voice did it. Gadget's memory snapped into place, and she stepped back.

"No," she said, hoping above hope that this was a bad dream.

"Oh yes, Gadget. And I know just what you're thinking. It's not a bad dream. But it's going to be so bad for you, just being awake!"  
The figure reached up, and tore off the hood. Gadget found herself staring into a face that was a mirror of her own. A cracked mirror, as Chip had once said. Her features, while identical to Gadget's, had a twisted, malevolent look about them, an evil glare perpetually seated in the deep, blue eyes. Gadget's voice sounded small and dry in the air as she said the name.

"Lawainie Lait."

The same small chuckle again. The sound made the fur on Gadget's neck stand on end.

"I'm so glad to see you remember me, sister dear. After our last encounter, I thought you might have forgotten."  
"How could anyone forget you, Lawainie," Gadget replied sarcastically. "Your glowing personality just naturally engenders itself into memory."

She wasn't prepared for the open handed slap that Lawainie delivered.

"Hold your tongue, Gadget, or you may live to regret it!"

Gadget felt her cheek, the stinging blow having numbed it, and her blood rose in defiance. However, her brain kept it in check.

"Just what do you want, Lawainie? You tricked me into to coming here, so out with it!"

"Tricked you? Oh, nothing so strategic, sister. Your own curiosity made you come. You just couldn't resist."

Gadget didn't like to admit it, but her twin was right. Like Chip, she could never stand to leave a mystery or a question unsolved.

"What's your game here?" she asked her double. "I never figured you for the world domination type."  
"Oh, there are lots of things you learn when you leave the islands. I was small time then, Gadget. But I spent some time in as a lab rat, afterward. The professor showed me a lot of things I didn't know about."  
"The professor…" Gadget trailed off, remembering the last time she had heard someone use the expression. It was when Sparky had been talking about…

"Norton Nimnul," she spat out, disgustedly.

Lawainie clapped her hands in mock delight.  
"Your intellect impresses me once again! Your predecessors would be proud of you, if any of them were still alive," she sneered. "So you and those Rangers are the rodents he always ranted about. How interesting. At any rate, there will be one less to pester him after this night."  
Gadget tensed.

"Meaning?"  
"Meaning, o sister, that I mean to avenge myself upon you. Not only for ruining my plans in Hawaii…but for living the life that should have been mine. Father never told you, did he?"  
Trying not to show her fear or her curiosity, Gadget projected a stony look.

"There were a lot of things Daddy wasn't comfortable talking about."

"Ah, yes, the typical male habit of pushing things under the rug. Didn't you ever wonder how you got a twin sister? Or do you deny that?"  
"I don't deny it. I don't have any evidence to the contrary."

Lawainie considered the response, and then continued on her tirade.

"When dear old Dad visited England on one of his trips, he managed to get himself invited to a gala party. He'd been flying a relief mission for the Rescue Aid Society, always the do-gooder, you know. Must be where you get it from. At any rate, at this ball, he met a woman. A very stunning woman, some would say. Your mother, Annette Sheila Holmes. Great-granddaughter of Basil, that some called the Great Mouse Detective. Over the next few months, push came to shove you know, and old Geegaw popped the question. When Mother said yes, her family was more than a little upset. Their little girl, Basil's heir, marrying a common pilot? It was more than they could bear. They threatened to disinherit her, but she married Father anyway."  
Gadget's memory searched back to her childhood, and suddenly she remembered what Monty always used to call her.

A cunning little sheila.

Now she knew there was more to the old Australian saying than he had told her. She reserved comment, letting her evil half continue her history lesson.

"She returned with Father to the States, where you were born. About a year later, the intrepid Mr. Hackwrench had to fly some cargo to Hawaii, where he met another woman that he found very stunning. My mother, Labella Lait. They spent a few days together, and as tends to happen," she grinned, "things got out of hand. Father left immediately of course, saying that he was so sorry, and that he had to make things right with his wife. Mother never saw him again. I was born later that year, your identical double. It's a rare occurrence, but among mice, it has been known to happen."

"Wait just one darned minute," Gadget spouted, "do you mean to try and tell me that Daddy cheated on Mom?"

"Men are weak, darling. Oh, Mother got a letter from him later, saying that he had made amends at home, and that he hoped that she would find someone. Little difference that it made to Mother."  
"I knew that if Daddy made a mistake, he'd make it right."

Lawainie smirked.

"How can you have so much faith in people, my dear? When they are so, so corruptible."

"It's called faith for a reason, Lawainie. And I happen to set a lot of store in it."

The enemy snickered, her eyes seeming to burn with an unnatural fire.

"Little good it will do you. You'll find no good in me to believe in. Trust me, many more than you have tried."

She reached under the table, and pulled out a familiar device.

"Do you remember this, Gadget? I copied the plans from the professor's files one night, before I escaped. It took forever to build, but oh, the things it can do!"  
Gadget said nothing, but inside her stomach was churning. She recognized one of Nimnul's insane machines right away. The aging gun.

"Lawainie, that thing's dangerous, don't you know that? It nearly killed Monterey Jack."

"I know."  
She flipped a dial, and the gun whirred to life. She pointed it in Gadget's direction, her finger delicately brushing the trigger.

"Why do you think I built it?"

And with that, she pointed it directly down the table, and squeezed the trigger.

Gadget screamed as the energies from Nimnul's invention coursed through her body.

Out on the dark moor, in the bushes near the camp, Chip heard. That scream would haunt his nightmares for a long time. He took off like a rocket through the enemy camp, barreling through mobs of surprised rats. Many gave chase, but the smaller chipmunk was too fast. He followed the direction of the heart-wrenching sound that had pierced his ears. Seeing the light that glowed in the larger, dark tent, he threw back the flap, and flew in.

He almost wished he hadn't.

His mind took in the scene in an instant. Lawainie Lait, he knew instantly. She was holding a gun-like device, which trailed smoke from the barrel. Huddled in front of her was a kneeling figure, a mouse, with a mane of snow-white hair. But the flight goggles that the mouse wore…

"Oh, Lord…"

Gadget struggled to get to her feet as Lawainie laughed maniacally. She looked down at her hands, which instead of being youthful and smooth, were now gnarled and twisted with age. She stumbled away from her sister, and fell into a strong pair of arms.

"Chip…" she gasped weakly.

Lawainie's gaze shot in his direction. She leveled the gun and fired, but Chip was too fast, taking Gadget in his arms and ducking through the tent flap as it disintegrated into dust. Spears and knives clattered at his feet as he sought an exit. One grazed his shoulder, but he barely felt it.

"Get him, you fools!" a voice bellowed. It was so like Gadget's that he nearly stopped, but his mind urged him on. As his feet carried him away from the camp, he could see Redwall in the distance. He started shouting even before he got within earshot.

"Open the gates! Open up! Help!"

Thanking his lucky stars that he had a loud voice, Chip saw the great iron-bound gates begin to creak open. He slipped through as soon as there was room, not looking back to see if the gates closed. All he could think of was getting his precious cargo to the infirmary.

Monterey Jack was helping fix a window shutter in the infirmary when Chip barged in.

"Croikey, Chippah! You scared me out of a month o' cheese attacks! Wot'd you find? And who's this?"  
Tears streamed down Chip's face as he laid her on a nearby bed.

"Don't you know?"

Monterey's shocked expression told Chip that he did, indeed know, now.

"How?"

"Lawainie," Chip growled. "It was Lawainie! She's behind this whole thing! And somehow, she's gotten hold of a copy of Nimnul's aging gun."

Chip was startled out of his own rage by Monterey, who shook the room when his fist struck the wall.

"We've got to do somethin'! We can't let our Gadget go like this."  
"I know Monty, do you think I don't know? Where's the Abbey physician?"  
"In surgery, we had a bit of a skirmish here while you were gone. Oi'll fetch young Tammy."

As Monterey left, Chip sat down on the edge of the bed beside Gadget. She had slipped into unconsciousness. He took her hand, and held it tight.

"Don't let go, Gadge. Do you hear me? Don't you let go! I'll get her, and find a way to help you. I swear it!"

To Be Continued in Chapter VII: An Unexpected Hero


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Hero

**Chapter VII: An Unexpected Hero**

Tammy sat at Gadget's side, holding a mouse-sized stethoscope to her chest. The ragged, labored breathing that sounded in her ears did nothing to reassure her about what had happened. She took the scope off, and looked up at the rest of the Rangers.  
"I just don't know what to do, guys. Nursing school never taught anything about dealing with Professor Nimnul's science."

She hurled her stethoscope against the wall.

"I'm just as useless as I was the first time I met all of you!"  
"Now, now, luv," Monterey Jack said. "Nobody's useless! I don't think anybody knows how to deal with this besides Nimnul himself."  
Tammy took a cold rag and bathed Gadget's forehead, which had become increasingly hot over the past several hours.

"The only thing I can tell you guys," she sighed, "is you've got to get that gun. As far as I know, it's the only thing that can save her."

Chip got up and walked out of the room. Tammy wasn't the only one who felt useless. He looked up as he heard the sound of soft footsteps. The Abbess stood nearby in the hallway, a sad look on her face.  
"I just heard. How is she?"  
"Not good," Chip replied. "We're not sure what's going to happen."

She walked into the infirmary, and over to the bed. Her look of sadness changed to shock.

"What manner of black magic is this?"  
"Not black magic, ma'am," Tammy said. "Just really, really bad science."

"I see. You have my condolences. She gave her life for the duty of her family."

Chip was astounded.

"You mean you're just giving up on her! You're just going to just let it go at that, after she went out there and tried to save your bacon!"  
"I know how you feel, Chip, but…"  
"No, you do not know how I feel! You have no idea whatsoever!"  
His normal exterior reserve began to crack and break down.

"No one on our team is giving up. And if you want our help at all to face whatever else is out there, then you'd better not give up either. Rescue Rangers don't desert their friends. I told you that the day you came to us, Abbess."

She nodded.

"I apologize. It was wrong of me to act so distant about this. I feel a measure of guilt myself, for bringing her into the situation. Did you get a look at the monster who…did this, to her?"  
"Yes. It's her twin sister, who you found in Hawaii."  
"This is grave indeed. If it is indeed Lawainie as you say, then she will attack with all her strength, if she suspects Gadget still lives."

Chip thought for a moment, and a look overtook his features that the Rangers had seen few times before. It was an expression that spelled treacherous times for someone.

"Not if I make an offer that appeals right to her ego."

He walked out, and started down the stairway.  
"Chip? Lad, wait up!" Monty called. He rushed down behind his young friend. "Wot's rattlin' round in that head of yours?"

Chip turned.

"I'm going to offer her a single combat. Very similar to what would have been done in the culture she grew up in. If she wants to keep that horde of miscreants out there loyal, she won't have a choice. If I win, she gives up the aging gun and leaves. If she wins," he shrugged, "then she has the pleasure of doing in another Ranger."

"Chip, Gadget would never have let you go through with this, mate."  
"I know. But I've got to do it. I can't let her die, Monty. If she does…I'm afraid I just might, too."

Monterey Jack placed fatherly hands on Chip's shoulders.  
"We'll all be rootin' for you, me bucko. Go show 'em that you can't mess with the Rescue Rangers!"

Chip made his way into Great Hall with as little clamor and noise as he could make. Most of the Abbey personnel he encountered scattered when they saw the look on his face. He went straight to the end of the huge room, and saw the object he was seeking.

Reaching up, he removed Martin's sword from where Gadget had replaced it, and stole back out of the room. On the way to the main entrance, he met Tammy.

"Chipper, what can I do?"

He sighed.  
"Tammy, this is something I have to do myself. There's nothing…"  
He paused, and then something of the old Chip, the tactician, showed through.

"Wait…there is something. Listen, I need you to go on a very important mission for me. I will have the aging gun when you get back, so don't worry. When it runs in reverse, it needs plums for fuel. There aren't any here at the Abbey. There aren't any plum trees, either. The nearest ones, I happen to know, are about forty human miles north of here. We need some to power the gun if we're going to save Gadget."

Tammy nodded in understanding.

"I'll take the Rangerwing."

"But 'ow are you goin' to make it in time?" Monty asked, walking up. "The lass doesn't have long," he said, his voice husky with grief at what he knew might come.

Tammy reached into her pocket, and removed the spare goggles she'd gotten from Gadget's equipment. Placing them on her head, she started out the door.

"I'll make it. Just a little something I helped Gadget install on the 'Wing, but it hasn't been tested."  
"The overdrive?" Chip asked.

"Bingo. Now's as good a time as any."

"But lass, all the way? The engines'll fry! The Rangerwing'll melt underneath ya!"

"Maybe. But it's the only shot she's got."

As they trotted up onto the makeshift landing pad, Tammy pulled Gadget's goggles over her eyes, and jumped into the Rangerwing's cockpit. She ran through a preflight check, and then hit a couple of switches that were marked in red. The plane's engines roared to life, and began to whine dangerously as it hovered into the air. As soon as she was a safe distance from the ground, she turned the props to the rear, and hit the red button marked 'Overdrive'. With a loud roar that shattered glass in some of the Abbey's lower windows, she was gone, a mere blur in the distance.

"All right, now it's time to hold up my end of things," Chip said. He set his fedora straight on his head, and walked to the Abbey gates. "Open them up!"

Lawainie was sitting in her tent, celebrating her triumph. Finally, she had succeeded in destroying the one thing that separated her from prominence: her sister. Lifting her glass to the group of captains that was dining with her, she exclaimed,

"Victory!"  
"Hear, hear!" they all agreed, raising their glasses and thumping their fists on the table. She drained her cup, and sat back down, glowing in the praise of her underlings. Until a messenger ran in from outside, panting and out of breath.

"My lady! Come quickly!"  
"Oh, what are you sputtering about, Flatnose?"

"The chipmunk is outside the gates! He is armed and demanding you come out!"  
Lawainie got up from her seat. More quickly than some expected.

"Lead on."

Chip was standing at the edge of the enemy camp, the Warrior's sword slung over his back, and every inch of his posture radiating defiance. Lawainie smiled cruelly as she approached him.  
"I take it my brainy sibling is no longer with us?"  
"Oh, she's still here. Hanging on, just like I expected her to. But I'm here to see that she survives."

"Oh? And just how to you propose to do that?"  
He drew the Sword of Martin out.

"I challenge you to a fight, that's how. One on one. No holds barred. If you win, then you've just got yourself the pleasure of finishing off another Ranger. If I win, then you hand over Nimnul's device and I save Gadget's life. And you leave this place in peace."

Expectant faces looked on as Lawainie considered Chip's offer. Would she accept the terms? Every vermin in the camp watched in fascination.

"I accept," she said, finally. "How could I not? I've always wanted to take a shot at you, for helping expose me in Hawaii."

He went into a defensive posture.

"Then let's go."

An evil leer split her face, and she let out a loud, hawk-like screech. Flipping backwards in a handspring, she grabbed a sword from a nearby rat, and vaulted back, bringing it down in a vicious chop at Chip. He was ready.

Gadget had been right, the sword did seem to have a mind of it's own. It twirled and flashed in his hands, blocking thrusts and slashes almost faster than his eyes could follow. He also added a lot of tricks of his own, reaching far back into his rough and tumble forest upbringing.

As Lawainie made for a wild swing, Chip collapsed onto his back, and hammered his feet into her midsection like a set of pistons. The breath rushed from her lungs, and she stumbled backward, bent nearly double.

"I'll…kill you for that…chipmunk!"

"Not in this century," Chip replied. His own breathing was starting to come harder and harder. While life with the Rangers kept him fit, it was nothing like this.

She came at him again, determined, and being much more precise with her attacks. Now Chip was having to really watch himself, and work to keep her blade away from him.  
"You're good, Chip. I'll give you that," she said, her breathing still halting from his previous blow. "Why don't you join me?" She smiled, and Chip was amazed at how much she looked like Gadget, but yet was so different.  
"I know what you're thinking," she said. "I'm all that Gadget was, and more. Golly, Chip, who knows what we could accomplish together?" she asked, mimicking her sister's voice.

This last was too much. All the emotions that had been penned up inside Chip this last night came bursting free. As Lawainie swung at him, he ducked. Picking up a handful of sand while he was down, he flung it into her eyes, bringing a scream of rage and pain. As she scrabbled around, trying to find him, Chip took the battle to her. Martin's sword clanged and clashed, hacking slivers out of the newer steel that she carried.

As her eyes cleared, she began defending herself again, but Chip was as much a master of dirty fighting as she was. Sweeping her blade to the side, he delivered a stinging, hard-fisted punch that snapped her head backward. Normally he wouldn't have dreamed of doing that to a woman, but Lawainie was no genteel lady. He'd make an exception. She aimed a karate kick at his throat, which barely missed. Chip slowly gained the upper hand, hacking, slashing, and basically attacking like a fur-encased tornado. Lawainie brought her sword up to defend herself again…but in a simple twist of fate, she stepped into a small hole. She stumbled backward, and fell flat. As Chip swung his blade downward, she brought hers up to block it. Adrenaline was driving him so hard, that when he brought Martin's sword down against hers, the newer blade snapped cleanly in half.

Lawainie felt as if someone had ripped her arm from it's socket. She started to get up, but stayed still as she felt the tickle of steel at her throat. Chip placed his foot squarely on her chest, holding her down.  
"I believe…we had…a bargain," he panted.

Hatred shone like an unearthly light from her eyes.

"Gurfang," she rasped, "the gun."

The huge rat stepped out of her tent, and placed the device in Chip's outstretched hand. Lawainie looked up at him, and sneered.

"You've already beaten me. Why don't you just kill me and have done with it!"

The leader of the Rangers smiled grimly, and stepped back, releasing Lawainie from the ground.

"I'm a Rescue Ranger, Lawainie. We don't work like you do."

Wielding the sword in a defensive manner, he backed slowly toward the edge of the camp. While he didn't show it outwardly, he was doing his best to get out as soon as possible. He had beaten Lawainie, but not by much, and his body was about to rebel against all of the abuse she had dealt it.

Lawainie, meanwhile, had gotten up, and was leaning against Gurfang for support. She was beginning to catch her breath a bit, and she pointed a finger in Chip's direction.

"You know, you still won't be able to save her. There's no fuel for the reverse function. The nearest is…"  
"Forty human miles away," he grinned, "I already took care of it."

Her face nearly turned purple with fury.

"None of you are getting out of there alive," she stated flatly. "Not one of you. I will personally see to it."

"You can take your best shot," Chip said. "Bigger fish than you have tried it, and we're still here."

He had backed almost completely out of the camp now, and in his peripheral vision he saw Redwall's gates opening. Without a word further, he whirled and took off at the fastest gait his exhausted body would allow.

"Blimey! The little bloke did it!" Monterey Jack bellowed, grabbing Dale up in a huge bear hug. Downstairs, all of Redwall was celebrating.

"Y'see, Abbess," Monty said, releasing Dale, "it takes more than just one Champion to oppose somebody like that. Sometimes, you got to have a determined backup. Even 'ol Martin would have agreed with that."

"Yes," Brantalis replied. "I suspect he would have. I was wrong to give up."

She looked at the frail, sleeping form that lay nearby. "Gadget deserves better than that."

"An' besides," the Australian mouse continued. "I think Martin made a mistake, anyhow."  
"A mistake?"  
"Too roight. Our Gadget's heart is too pure for a job like this. Oh, she's suspicious enough, like any woman, but she'd never be up to dealin' with treachery an' deceit on such a gran' scale as this all the time. It's just not in her nature."  
"I suppose you are right. But then, there is usually a method to Martin's madness. Some good will come of all this. I know it will."

"Let's 'ope so."

Chip ran through the Abbey gates without a backward glance. He was met with shouts of enthusiasm and cheers of congratulation.

"Good goin', matey!" Skipper said, stepping down from one of the ramparts. "That was the best scrap I've seen in many a day!"

"Thanks, but I wasn't really looking for any kudos about it." Chip rubbed his shoulder, which was still heavily bandaged from his run-in with a spear the night before.

"Tell all your crew to watch for our plane returning. It's the final piece of my plan. I just hope it comes soon."

To Be Continued in Chapter VIII: Tammy Saves the Day


	9. Chapter 9: Tammy Saves the Day

**Chapter VIII: Tammy Saves the Day**

Far to the north of Redwall, a lone pilot was fighting a rushed battle of her own. Tammy clung fiercely to the Rangerwing's wheel, fighting the air currents that the plane's high speeds flung at her. So far, Gadget's overdrive turbo system was working without any flaws.

That's what had Tammy worried.

"Usually, whenever something's going to fly apart, it does it at the most inopportune time," she muttered. She looked down at the plane's gauges, and was shocked to see that the engines, in their boosted state, were driving the 'Wing at nearly seventy miles per hour.

"That's gotta be a record, even for one of Gadget's inventions."

She heard a low rumble, and looked out through the canopy. Dark storm clouds were once again settling on the horizon.

"Oh for heaven's sake, we've already gone through this once!"

Not only was the weather beginning to bother her, but so was the plane. Gadget's invention was working correctly, there was no question about that. The problem was, it was working too well. Tammy remembered back to the day that she was helping to install it.

"Now Tammy," Gadget had said, "if you ever have occasion to use this, just remember. Run it too long, and the engines'll be overheating."  
And they were doing just that. As she looked out of the starboard window, Tammy could see the wiring of the engine glowing bright red.

"Come on," she said, "we're almost there. That plum grove that Chip told me about should be around here somewhere!"

At the 'Wing's high rate of speed, she almost missed it. But any squirrel worth anything knows fruit and nut trees on sight.

'That has to be them,' she thought as she flew over a stand of trees, heavily laden with fruit. She tugged back on the throttle, and hit the red button. With an almost audible groan, the Rangerwing pulled out of overdrive and began to hover. She brought it down carefully, being sure to keep the boiling engines clear of any forest debris.

"Jackpot," Tammy said, looking up at the trees. She crouched low, and gave a leap from the cockpit that would make any squirrel proud, catching the trunk of the first tree with ease, and scurrying up.

"Why would that crazy professor build a machine that you have to power with fruit, anyway?" she asked, to no one in particular. She thought for a minute.

"I guess that's why they call them mad scientists."

She began dropping her cargo from the tree into the Rangerwing's back seat, and after a few minutes, came running back down the trunk.

'That should be enough, with a few extra thrown in just in case,' she thought. She climbed into the plane and toggled on the radio.

"Chip, are you there? Come in, Chipper, this is Tammy, over."

Chip had been pacing around the landing pad, waiting for any news. When the Rangerplane's radio crackled to life, he leaped into the front seat, hitting the switch to answer.

"This is Chip, Tammy. Go ahead."  
"The eagle has landed and the cargo is loaded," she replied. "Running hot but headed home."

"I copy. Be careful."

He leaned back into the seat. Tammy had been trying to get a message across with as few words as possible, in case someone was listening. Smart girl, that one. 'Running hot', she'd said. He started the Rangerplane, and lifted off, moving it to another area of the lawn.

"Clear this place out!" he yelled as he touched down again. "We may have a crippled plane coming in any time now!"

Otters, moles and squirrels rushed to comply with his instructions. He looked skyward, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket. "Hurry, Tammy," he whispered. "We're running behind in this race."

Upstairs, Monterey Jack, Dale and Zipper were receiving the same news. The abbey's chief physician looked at Gadget and shook his head.

"Gentlemen, there's nothing I can do here. Your young nurse's assertion was very accurate. Without that device, all we can do is wait."  
"We 'ave the bloomin' device, doc!" Monty exclaimed. "We're just waitin' on the stuff to power it with! You've gotta do somethin' to keep 'er hangin' on!"

The doctor sighed.  
"It's a miracle that she's still here, sir. To all medical tests, this girl is over eighty years old! Up to this point, I think it's been sheer force of will that's kept her going. But I don't know how long even that will turn the tide. It's all in the hands of our Maker now."

Back in the air, Tammy was making a beeline for the Abbey. She opened the Rangerwing's throttles to full, kicking in the overdrive as soon as she cleared the ground.

"Gadget's going to be royally ticked when she has to fix all the damage," she mused. "But I'll be glad to have her back in any mood. Even if she does have Chip."

Tammy was startled that she was able to make such an assertion. Her attraction to Chip had been something stronger than just a schoolgirl crush. She'd loved him, in a way. But it was a childish way, wanting something that she could never have.

"Guess it took something like this to make me realize it," she pondered. A beeping sound interrupted her thoughts. It was an alarm on the control panel.

"Oh, great."

The temperature of the 'Wing's engines was redlining. Steam poured off of the housings as a few tentative drops of rain fell. The entire plane was beginning to tremble like a leaf in the wind.  
"Come on, come on!" Tammy growled, gritting her teeth. "Hold together, blast you! Hold together!"

She was still minutes away from her destination, she knew. She breathed the inventor's prayer that Gadget had taught her.  
"Please don't let me foul this up."

Moments later, Tammy knew she was in trouble. The plane was shaking so badly it made her hands ache to hold the wheel. She checked the speed readout. It was still steady at sixty-eight, but the Rangerwing had nearly given it's all. She clung to the throttles with one hand, and the wheel with the other, hanging on for dear life. And then, the limits of technology were reached.

With a sudden whooshing sound, the red-hot wiring and gears in the port engine burst into flame. The motor valiantly tried to keep thrumming out a steady beat, but it quickly failed. With the abbey in sight, and smoke trailing from her damaged craft, Tammy began to make her approach.

"Just a few more seconds…"  
With a shower of sparks that looked like fireworks, the starboard engine blew. Jamming the throttles as high as they would go, Tammy drained every last ounce of life from the dying machine. Pulling her goggles down, she set the flaps, and pulled back on the controls.

"Come on, Tammy," she said to herself, "you were taught by the best. You can do this!"

"Tammy!" Chip's voice crackled over the radio. "Are you all right? You're on fire!"

"I'm fine! Clear the way, having to make like a glider here!"

With a last shudder, the starboard engine died completely. Gliding on the wind alone, Tammy brought the plane in lower, and lower…

CRACK!

The landing gear caught against the ground, throwing the Rangerwing sideways. The right wing was torn away, taking the burning engine with it. The plane's body skidded along the ground, bounced several times, and finally stopped, just short of running into the inner walls.

Chip vaulted across the lawn, reaching the downed vehicle just as Tammy popped the canopy open. She stumbled out, unhurt, and grinned.  
"Told you I'd make it back, Chipper." She then proceeded to faint.

"Reguba, take care of her!" Chip called to the fighting squirrel, who stood guard a short distance away. He pulled one of the large fruits from the back of the plane, and with Martin's sword, began cutting slices off of it. Professor Nimnul's original invention had looked almost like a set of wildly mutated bagpipes, but Lawainie had modified it somewhat. Chip quickly found the loading slot, and began jamming the life giving fuel into it. Snapping the device shut, he ran across the lawn and into the building, making for the stairway. His heart was pounding as he took the steps two at a time, rounding corners like a sliding racecar.

'Please, don't let it be too late,' he prayed silently.

He burst through the infirmary door, nearing colliding with Monterey Jack as he did.  
"Hurry mate, she's stopped breathin'!"

Clicking the control dial to 'reverse', Chip leveled the gun at Gadget's prone form, and closing his eyes…he fired.

Monty, Dale and Zipper watched in amazement at the transformation. Gadget's hair, which had been a snowy white, began to turn bright gold. Her skin and fur lost their parchment like appearance, and became full and rosy with the bloom of youth. Her hands, which had been twisted and aged by the destructive energies, became straight and lithe, nimble as always. In mere seconds, the beam faltered and died, leaving behind the Gadget they all knew. Young, bright and beautiful.

But still not breathing.

Chip swung the perversion of science he held at the wall, breaking it into several pieces. He fell to his knees beside the bed, and took her hand in his.

"Come on, Gadge. Come on! Don't give up!"

Dale began crying softly, and Monterey Jack put his arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the door. But Chip didn't move. A tear fell from his eye, and he pressed his lips to Gadget's hand, once.

"Please…don't leave me. Come on, Gadget, I know you're in there!"

Suddenly, like a bolt of electricity had passed through her, Gadget sat up, gasping. Monty and Dale whirled around, frozen in place for a moment, and then, the big Australian gave a bellowing whoop of delight.

"YEEEEHOOOOOO!"

Chip couldn't believe his eyes. She'd made it. She'd made it!

Gadget looked at him, her eyes unclear for a moment, and then she smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't give up on me," she whispered.

"How could I?" he answered, shakily. "We're Rescue Rangers, it's not in our nature to give up."  
"Oh, silly," she said quietly. "You know it was more than that."

Chip put his arms around her, and held her like it was the first time in a lifetime. In the background, Monty and Dale were whooping it up, declaring their happiness to anyone who would listen, while Zipper buzzed in a nearly delirious circle. But Chip was oblivious to it all. She was the only person he could see, in that moment.

"You can thank Tammy a lot for this," he said. "She destroyed the Rangerwing doing it, but she made it back with the stuff to make Nimnul's gun work."

"I'll have to, when I see her." Gadget eyed him carefully. "Chip, what happened to you? You look worse than you did after the fight at Louie's!"

He shrugged.

"Oh nothing. I just had to fight your sister one on one to get Nimnul's crazy invention."

"Chip…did you…"

"No. I've never killed another creature in my life. Lord knows I wanted to, but I didn't."

"I'm glad. Even though she tried to do it to me, it's no reason to go to her level. You'd have been as bad as she is."

"I know."

He pushed her back onto the bed.

"Enough talk. You need to rest, and recuperate from this thing. Lawainie's still out there, but the rest of us will worry about dealing with her. And if Martin comes calling, tell him to buzz off!"

She grinned.

"I'll do my best…Chipper."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

To Be Continued in Chapter IX: Waterloo


	10. Chapter 10: Waterloo

**Chapter IX: Waterloo**

Lawainie Lait was in an extremely foul temper. She was struggling to maintain the loyalty of her minions, after the fight with Chip. She hated to admit it, but the chipmunk had been an even match for her. She'd underestimated the power his emotions would give him.

Bruised, battered and beaten, she sat in her tent, as her staff doctor examined her. The old, wizened fox shook his head.

"You'll be eating through a straw for a few days," he said. "That chipmunk cracked this jaw a good one."

She grabbed him by the lapel of his coat.  
"Jus' fix it," she said, mumbling through her aching teeth. The fox nodded, and began slowly and methodically wiring her jawbone in place. Lawainie endured the discomfort stoically. Her pain was soothed by the knowledge that her sister was finally dead.

Or was she?

The entire camp had watched a flaming plane streak by overhead earlier in the day. There was no way that the pilot had been able to keep it intact all the way to the ground. Only old Geegaw or Gadget herself could have pulled off such a feat. But still, Lawainie's mind carried a lingering doubt. If that pilot had arrived back from the northlands in time, and survived…then there was a chance that Gadget Hackwrench was still alive. Alive and well, even. The thought made the very blood in her veins boil.

"I never should have trusted Nimnul's crazy invention," she said, even though the memory of the suffering it caused did bring a smile to her face. As soon as the doctor was finished, she rose and walked out into the camp. Gurfang, the rat captain, walked up alongside her.

"Are you all right, my lady?"  
"I'll live. Which is more than I can say for Chip Maplewood, if I ever lay hold of him. Come, we must mobilize our forces. I want to attack the abbey at dawn, and finish it off quickly."

The night lay cold and still. But within Redwall Abbey, there was merriment to go around. Couples whirled on the floor of Great Hall, to the bright music of pipers and fiddlers. Great tables of food were set up, and the abbey's old ones competed with one another to see who could tell the best yarn.

Chip watched in amusement as Tammy and Reguba danced. The young squirrel's affections were being slowly but surely transferred to the handsome young abbeydweller, and he worried that when the time came to leave, the parting would be difficult for both of them. He shook these thoughts off, concentrating on the happy scene before him.

Sitting at his side, her hand in his, Gadget was glowing in the spirit of the occasion. She was still recuperating from the effects of her ordeal. She had been returned completely to normal, but the weakness and her previous injuries would keep her on the inactive list for a while yet. With a woolly shawl around her shoulders, and a mug of steaming chocolate near to hand, she was happy to simply sit on the sidelines with Chip. Which suited him just fine as well.

"Chip, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Gadge."

"Do you think we're taking this thing a little fast?"

He tipped his fedora back, and looked at her in puzzlement.

"What thing?"  
"Our relationship, you goof!" she laughed, before turning more serious. "I know we've thrown some pretty serious words around these past few days."

Chip sighed.  
"I know we have, Gadget. But I want you to know, I've meant every word I've said. And I've felt this way for a long time."

"So have I," she said. "Like I told Rose once, I think I was just too inexperienced to realize it, until that day in the hangar."

"Well, if we both feel the same way, and we have for this long, then I figure speed at this point isn't an issue."

"Trust you to make love into a logical case," she giggled. "But it sounds just fine to me. I haven't been so happy in a long time, Chip. For the first time since I was a little girl, I'm actually thinking past tomorrow and looking forward to things down the road." She looked down at her hands, unsure of how to address another issue on her mind. "Chip…are we going to make it home, you think?"  
"If you're asking do I think your sister's going to come in here on a rampage, then yes. But I think those surprises you whipped up will even the odds a bit. Righteous genius wins out over evil genius every time."

"How long do you think she'll wait?"  
"I'd say we've got till about dawn."

"That soon?"  
"Oh yes. She'll be spoiling for a fight, after the beating I dished out to her."  
Gadget ran her fingers over several bruises that his hat would normally hide.

"That makes twice you've gone to bat for me."

"Well, like I said before, Tammy deserves a lot of credit for this last one. At the speeds she was pulling, it's a good thing she didn't crash the 'Wing before she got back here."

"That reminds me, I need to see just how much damage the plane took."  
Chip cleared his throat.

"Uh, Gadget, you might want to wait till you're a little stronger before you start looking into the Rangerwing. Its not a pretty sight."

"How bad is 'not pretty'?"

"Remember how I said Tammy destroyed it getting back here?"  
"Yeah, I figured you were exaggerating."

"I wasn't. There's a wing missing, landing gear's jammed, and the overdrive looks like its burned out forever and ever, just like the engines."  
Gadget slumped.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. But cheer up. We can all fit in the Rangerplane, and I already made arrangements to have the 'Wing shipped home by human mail. You can work on it in the hangar that way."

"Golly, Chip, you think of everything."

"Not everything," he smiled, "I'm not the one with the sky high intelligence quotient."

"Of course not, that's why you've got me," Gadget replied with a sly look.

"Oh, a wise-mouse now, are we? C'mere, you."

Gadget sighed contentedly as she and Chip kissed, oblivious to the rest of their surroundings.

Across the room, Dale looked at Monterey Jack.

"Seems like they're doin' that an awful lot, lately."  
"Too roight," Monty answered. "And wot else d'you expect from a new couple? They're head over heels with each othah, pally."

Dale laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that explains it. You think they'll end up gettin married or somethin' like that?"

"Dunno, mate. I'd say that it's a pretty safe bet at this point, though. Chip nevah was a fella to shilly-shally around with an idea, once it's in his head."

"True that."

Lawainie's lookouts had already taken note of the celebration going on inside the Abbey. And this time, she was poised to take full advantage of her situation.

"Move Troop Three into position on the south wall," she ordered one of her lackeys.

"Aye, my lady."

She tilted back her head and let out a maniacal laugh, which sounded even more sinister through the wire holding her jaw together.  
"This time, Rescue Rangers, I have the advantage. Numbers, and surprise!"

None of the Redwall creatures had any illusions about a bedtime tonight. When a celebration was ordered in this abbey, it was done right! Unfortunately, however, the music and laugher masked the first sounds of a ram being thrust against the Abbey gates. Tammy and Reguba happened to dance near a window, and the squirrel warrior looked out.

"Tammy, get down!"

He dove on top of his partner, taking her to the floor as a flaming arrow sailed through the window. Screams went around the dance floor as the realization of attack set in. Chip jumped to his feet, and his authoritative voice rang across Great Hall.

"Battlestations, everybody! This is no drill, let's go!"

Gadget slid out of her chair, and made for the door.

"No you don't," Chip said, "this is too dangerous. You're in no shape to face getting hurt again!"  
"Chip, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself! Besides, someone has to command those little traps I set up."  
He frowned.  
"All right, but stay in one place, and be careful!"

She kissed him lightly, and limped out of the room.

A bucket brigade was started, putting out the fire arrows that continually flew through the open windows. Smoke filled the rooms, sending abbeydwellers running for cover in higher locations. Chip took command of a group of moles and squirrels who arrived bearing modified versions of Gadget's signature plunger guns, which she had built on arrival. They flew along the halls, until emerging onto one of Redwall's high towers.

"Down there," he yelled. "Target those rat formations that are trying to charge the gate!"

"Hurr, you'm said et, zurr! Come on, give 'em boi-okey, molers!"

Picking wide targets, the group fired. Plungers rained down on the invaders, carrying an additional surprise. On contact, the heads of the projectiles exploded, covering groups of invaders in weighted nets.

Elsewhere on the walls, Gadget was giving orders to a group of otters, who manned a strange looking device.

"You sure this is goin' to work, marm?" Skipper asked.

"Oh gosh yes, it should work with no problems!"  
Remembering a warning Monterey Jack had given him about this phrase, Skipper placed a helmet on his head.

Gadget looked down a small telescopic sight, which she had attached to the side of her invention.

"Lock and load!" she yelled. The otters placed large, ball shaped objects into the machine's chamber, and locked it down. Gadget waited until her targets were in close proximity.

"Fire!"

With a loud twanging noise, the machine slung one of the strange looking balls out onto the field. It fell at the feet of a group of rats and burst, spreading them with a thick, pasty glue which held them together and to the ground.

"It worked!" Gadget called. "Fire two!"  
The process proceeded, slathering scores of the enemy with her sticky concoction. Chip was using the same technique with his troops on the higher battlements. Nets and glue projectiles flew from Redwall into the enemy tide, along with rocks and any other ammunition the defenders could get their hands on. The defense held, but barely.

Gadget looked out over the battlefield as her crew continued firing the glue gun. They had made a dent in Lawainie's forces, but replacements kept coming.

"She must have hundreds of them out there," she called to Skipper. "We have to hold them as long as we can!"  
"You know we will, missy! But I don't know if we can push them back for a victory."

"We have to try!"

Outside the walls, Lawainie strode through her minions, making sounds of disgust at those entangled in the traps.

"Push in there, you dolts! Take them down!"  
"My lady!" Gurfang panted as he ran toward her. "Our numbers have been cut by a third! All of those are buried under these…these…boobytraps!"

"Yes, I know, dimwit! We still outnumber them two to one, so get your men in there and take them!"

The battle continued for several hours, unabated. As the sun began to rise, Gadget called out to Skipper.

"How are we on ammunition?"

"We're down to the last rounds, marm. We'll be defenseless in a few more volleys."

"Keep firing as long as you've got something to shoot. We have to give it the best we've got."

On the tower, Chip was running into the same problem.

"We'm almost out o' ammeenishun, zurr," Foremole said. "Yon plungers done ee job gudd, but there bain't many left!"

"Then we'll throw rocks if we have to. We don't give up!"  
"Hurr no, zurr. We'm molers never givem up!"

And so they continued. Monterey Jack took the Dibbuns to the nursery, where they stood in the high windows and hurled pinecones, rocks, cockleburs and other small missiles onto the attackers.

"Atta way, me liddle mates! Give 'em the 'ol one-two punch. Heeyyaaa!"

An enemy slingstone buzzed through the window and struck Monty in the center of his cap, knocking him out cold. Tammy took him by the shoulders, struggling to drag him back to cover.

"Come on, you old sidewinder," she said. "That's enough for one fight!"

Outside, things were beginning to look down. Gadget's crew finally ran out of ammo for the glue cannon, and Chip's moles soon followed suit. The only action was the continued throwing of debris and stones from the Redwallers.

"We can't hold out like this!" Gadget called up to Chip. "We're sitting ducks!"  
"I know! But what can we do?"

It appeared as if Lawainie would carry the day, after all.

"Ha! You see? It just takes perseverance, to crack a bunch like that," Lawainie said to her commanders. "Give them a few more rounds from our slingshot brigade, and then take the gate. With Redwall in hand, I will begin my conquest of all Mousedom!"

"They're massing to charge the gate!" Skipper bellowed. Gadget watched helplessly as a large group of vermin formed up, and marched toward the huge, oak gateway.

"Well, we gave it our best try."

Suddenly, Skipper craned his head to the north, and listened. He gave a loud cry.

"Listen to that, Gadget my girl! Listen and tell me what you hear!"  
She cupped her ear, and strained to hear what Skipper meant. The sound of a large horn reached her.

"What is it?"

"'Tis the horn of Lord Strongblade! The Long Patrol is coming!"

Using the sighting lens on her invention, Gadget looked out across the fields. In a few moments, she started yelling to the others.

"Help's on the way!"  
Through the lens, she could see legions of fighting hares, clad in bright kilts and tartan sashes, beating the ground as fast as their large feet would carry them. At their lead was a huge badger, bigger than any she had ever seen before. He was twirling a sword over his head, roaring out defiance to any who got in his way.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!" the battle cry of Salamandastron rang out across the field.

"Redwaaaalllll!" the abbeydwellers returned at the top of their lungs.

The hares plowed onto the field of battle, batting rats and foxes out of their way like toys. Entire squads began to surrender as they were surrounded by the fierce, long-eared fighters.

"My lady, we must go!" Gurfang bellowed. "We are undone!"  
"No!" Lawainie shouted stubbornly. "We can still win! Rally the troops, charge those rabbits, quickly!"  
But no one was around to hear her orders. The captains had deserted, and the troops who had not been captured or ensnared by Gadget's defenses were fleeing for their lives. For the first time in a long time, Lawainie felt an emotion welling up in her that she could not deny.

Fear. Raw, cold, all-encompassing fear.

She glanced upward, and shook her fist at the abbeydwellers lining the walls. "Another day, small fry! Another day!"  
With that, she took to her heels, and began to frantically search for an escape route.

From her perch on the walls, Gadget caught sight of the fleeing, blonde-haired figure.

"Oh no you don't," she said quietly. She ran as quickly as her weakened body would allow, and pulled herself into the cockpit of the Rangerplane. The balloon supported craft quickly rose into the air, and with several flaps of it's wings, cleared the Abbey walls. Gadget pushed the plane into a dive, and pressed a control on the console. In front of her, a panel opened on the fuselage, and a plunger-harpoon rose out of the space. Standing up, and guiding the controls with her knees, Gadget sighted in on her twin.

"Steady now, steady," she said, running equations and formulas through her mind at the speed of some small calculators.

PLOCKK!

The projectile flew from its cradle, seeking out its target. Gadget's aim had been true, and the plunger plowed into Lawainie, knocking her off her feet. The suction cup had done its work, pulling her body to it like glue.

"Nooo!" she screamed as Gadget reeled her up off of the ground. She looked up at the plane, and nearly fainted at the sight of the person who had caught her. "No! You're gone! I saw it with my own eyes, there's no way they could have saved you!"  
"Like we keep telling you, Lawainie," Gadget called down to her, "we're the Rescue Rangers. We don't give up until we find a way!"

All across the battlefield, Lawainie's enraged shouts were drowned out by cheers from the Redwallers and the rest of the Rangers. The battle was over. The threat to Mousedom and the rest of the world had been neutralized.

And just like always, the Rescue Rangers had come out on top.

To Be Concluded in Chapter X: A New Beginning


	11. Chapter 11: A New Beginning

**Chapter X: A New Beginning**

The party that Redwall had hosted on the night of the battle was nothing compared to the celebration that reigned there over the next several days. The kitchens were constantly busy, keep the dozens and dozens of Salamandastron's hares fed and happy, as well as the defenders of the abbey. The most honored ones during this feast, however, were the Rescue Rangers.

The second day after the battle, while most of Redwall partied, Chip came to a decision. He'd thought about it over the course of the trip from home, during the sleepless night of Gadget's attack, through the battle, and during this festival. And finally, with a minimum of fuss, he made up his mind. Early on the second morning, he sought out Tammy, because the idea that was forming in his head would need a woman's advice.

He walked through the dormitory, knocking on doors, one after the other.

"Tammy?" he called, but still getting no answer. Finally, he started to knock on the last door… which wasn't completely closed. It swung open, to reveal Tammy and Reguba sitting on the windowsill, hand in hand as they watched a group of children play outside. They were talking in low voices, and Tammy giggled now and then, pointing to some mischievous abbeybabe that caught her attention.

"Ahem," Chip interjected.

The fur on Tammy's tail stood straight out as she jumped to her feet, surprise showing in every move. She saw who it was that was standing in the doorway, and a crimson flush worked its way up her face.

"Oh, um, hi Chipper! Reguba was just, um, taking in the sights with me, you know, watching the kids and all…"  
"Tammy, its all right," Chip laughed. "If your mom trusted you to come with us, then I trust you enough to know you weren't doing anything wrong. Come on, I need your help, if Reguba can spare you."

"Sure thing!"  
She turned back to her companion, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See you later," she said. It was Reguba's turn to look embarrassed this time. Chip worked hard not to show his amusement as Tammy walked out the door past him.

"Now you see what I went through," he said to the young squirrel fighter, "she gets attached really easy."

"Yeah," Reguba answered with a grin. "But so do I."

Closing the door behind him with a chuckle, Chip walked down the hall after Tammy.

"What was it you needed, Chip?"

"Well, Tammy, I have a…favor, I need to ask you. I'm flying up to London today, and I need you to come and help me, well, pick something out."

Tammy's face lit up, as she immediately caught the drift of what he was saying. She clapped her hands delightedly.

"Oh, Chipper! You mean you're really going to do it?"  
"Yeah. I've thought about it the entire time we've been here, and I made up my mind last night. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. I'm scared to death, Tammy!"

She grinned.

"That's to be expected. I mean, I don't know personally, but all the guys I know that have gone through with it have the same feeling. Just don't drink any caffeine before you start talking, it'll make it easier on the ticker."

"Thanks, nurse. Well, the day's not getting any younger, and it's about a two-hour flight in the Rangerplane. Let's get going."  
"Aye-aye, Captain! But why didn't you get Dale or Monty to go?"  
"I figured I should get a woman's opinion, and besides, you know her likes and dislikes when it comes to stuff like this. I've got no sense of style whatsoever, I'll admit it."

"All right, but I'll give you fair warning, I'm just offering an opinion. If something really speaks to you, you need to go with it."

"Point taken. I really appreciate this, Tammy."  
"I know. And don't worry, you'll repay me when you least expect it," she said with a playful expression.

Gadget was sitting in her room, reading an article she'd torn from Popular Mechanics before leaving home. A whirring sound reached her ears, and she looked out, curiously.

"Hmm, wonder where they're off to with the Rangerplane?" she mused, seeing Chip and Tammy in the cockpit. "Oh well, probably some errand. Nothing to worry about. At least, I don't think it's anything to worry about. But then again…"

She suddenly put a hand over eyes and shook her head.

"Oh for pity's sake, I'm doing it again!"

All through the day, Gadget pondered the meaning of her friends' mysterious trip. It wasn't often that a puzzle stumped her, but this one did. As morning passed into afternoon, she thought and thought on the matter.

"What are they up to?"

What Chip was up to, at the moment, would have shocked Gadget supremely. He was standing in a small, mouse-sized jewelers in the heart of London, looking uncertainly into a case, with Tammy peering over his shoulder in fascination.

"This one?"

"Nah, too much metal, not enough sparkle."  
"What about that one?"  
"Exact opposite of the previous problem."

Chip sighed, shaking his head in frustration. Then, it caught his eye. He smiled widely, and motioned to the clerk.

"Let me see that one there."  
"Very good, sah," a distinguished looking mouse said, retrieving the requested item. "A very good cut, and handsomely set, too."  
Chip considered it for a moment.

"What do you think, Tammy? Could you see this on her?"

The squirrel looked thoughtful, and then grinned.

"Bingo, Chipper my friend. Who said you didn't have a sense of style?"

"You did, actually, about three months ago."  
"Oh…well, I was probably just peeved at you about something."  
"Yeah, because you were flirting with the back of my head instead of the front for the whole case."

"Umm…yeah, that could be it."

"Well, you're going to have to start watching that, in just short order."

"I think I can manage."  
Chip looked the prospect over for a few more seconds, and nodded his head.

"Yes, this one. Do you have it in a size five?"

"This one is, sah, and it happens to be the only one of it's kind."  
"So much the better. I'll take it."

"How'd you find out her size?" Tammy asked.

"It's amazing the information you can get out of Monterey Jack."

"Ah."

A few minutes later, the two walked out of the shop and climbed a nearby drainpipe, to where the Rangerplane sat.

"Hopefully," Chip said with a bit more nervousness than he would admit to, "this trip wasn't for nothing."

"Have confidence, Chipper! I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Later that day, the Rangerplane glided onto Redwall's main lawn, landing without much of a struggle, for once. Gadget was resting under a shade tree, and saw Chip and Tammy climb out, conspiratorial grins on their faces.

"Those two are up to something," she said, to no one in particular. "Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see what it is."

That night, which was the last night of celebration, Abbess Brantalis stood, tapping a glass with a spoon for attention.

"My dear citizens of Redwall, and guests of Salamandastron, a toast! While Martin may have erred in trying to bring only one champion to the abbey, he succeeded in bringing a team of brave souls to our aid, without whom we could not have provided this place with a defense. To the Rescue Rangers!"

"Aye! Hear hear!"

The Rangers stood for seemingly endless rounds of applause, trying to appear unembarrassed, and not succeeding in the least. The Abbess motioned for silence. With a wide smile in place, she continued.

"And during this time of honor, we cannot forget one certain Ranger. Gabriella Mariel Hackwrench, who was prepared to sacrifice herself to save her friends, and this abbey. Our eternal gratitude!"

Gadget blushed deeply, and mumbled a rushed thanks. As the Redwallers took their seats again, Rosa the badger mother trotted out of the kitchen with a large, covered platter, which she sat down in front of Monterey Jack.

"A special treat, for our General of Dibbuns!"

She removed the cover, to reveal a huge wedge of finely aged Gouda.

"CHUUUHHEEEEEEEZZZZEE!" The ends of Monty's mustache twisted and twirled as the cheese attack hit him, and he dove into the yellow treat with relish. The sight was enough to make all the abbey children squeal with laughter. The Abbess sat back down, and Chip got up, waving his hands for silence.

"Um, everybody, I've got something I want to do tonight, and I waited until this last night, because I wanted a lot of witnesses! I've thought about it for a couple of weeks now, since I found something out, and I made up my mind to just take the plunge and follow my heart."

He turned to Gadget, who was sitting next to him.

"Gadget, I have something I'd like to ask you."  
"What is it, Chip?" she asked, innocently, still not realizing what was coming.

He trembled nervously.

"Gadget, you've been the steadying hand for me in every storm, ever since the Rescue Rangers formed. You've been my friend, my guide, and a shoulder I could lean on. When I found out that you felt for me, the same way that I felt for you, it added a dimension to my life that I never dreamed could be before. And that's why I went to London today, and got this."  
He dropped to one knee in front of her, and held up a small box. Nestled inside was a diamond ring, sparkling in the abbey candlelight like a newborn star. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gazed at it, her eyes wide in wonder and disbelief.

"Gadget Hackwrench," Chip said in a shaking voice, "will you marry me?"

Gadget was struck dumb. The very moment that she'd dreamed of since she was a child. Someone proposing to her! And someone that she really loved…it was almost too good to be true. With tears welling up in her eyes, she threw her arms around Chip.

"Oh, yes!"

The answer rang in his head like a bell. With trembling hands, he slipped the ring onto her hand, a perfect fit. Great Hall erupted in cheers and yells, and shouts of congratulation. Monterey Jack jumped to his feet, his cheese forgotten, and started thumping the table with his fist.

"Bonza job, Chippah! Well done, me lad!"

Dale and Tammy were hugging each other and crying, while Zipper buzzed happily throughout the cheering crowd, a giant smile on his small face.

The Abbess raised her glass.

"To the future bride and groom! Truly, this is the happiest of nights!"

And amid the clamor and happiness that filled the room, Gadget kissed Chip for the first time as his fiancé. In that moment, that one second…it seemed that only they existed, and time nearly stood still.

Early the next morning, tearful good-byes and fond farewells were said as the last luggage was loaded aboard the Rangerplane. Gadget was sitting at the wheel, Chip in the copilot's seat, and the other Rangers in the back, the arrangement that had been since the beginning. However, a new beginning was coming for them. Tammy's friend Reguba would be moving to New York as soon as he was able, to be near her. Gadget's ring sparkled on her hand as she gripped the wheel, ready for takeoff. Relationships had changed, all for the better, and with a last call of goodbye, the Rangerplane lifted off. As the plane flapped it's way skyward, Chip took Gadget's free hand in his, and looked out into the clouds.

"I don't think the horizon ever looked this good," he said. He pointed to the west, raised his hat to the crowd below, and said, "Take us home, Gadget love."

She pushed the Rangerplane's throttles to full, and the Rescue Rangers flew toward home, their next case, and the anticipation of the Christmas season ahead. It was November fifteenth. They would arrive home in time to prepare for Thanksgiving, and a wedding that would make team history.

**To Be Continued in**

**Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers: A Christmas to Remember**


End file.
